Amber (r)Evolution
by TheDrowker
Summary: James "JD" Clarkson był nieodpowiedzialnym i niepokornym młodzieńcem. Miał swój własny system moralności, czasem sprzecznym z tym co wypracowało społeczeństwo. Jednak jedno wydarzenie spowodowało rewolucje w jego, na dziwny sposób, poukładanym życiu. Zarazem zaczęło powolną ewolucje z kibola w opowiedzianego człowieka. Na podstawie wydarzeń w Bursztynowej Ligi na TT.
1. Spowiedź

**Spowiedź**

_Padał deszcz_

Ciężkę, rzęsiste krople spadały na jego krótkie ciemne włosy. Każda z osobna przypominała mu jego porażkę oraz zdradę tej której miał chronić. Każda była rachunkiem sumienia jaki powinien sobie dawno temu zrobić. Był degeneratem, który nie miał prawa chodzić po tym świecie. Gorszym niż osoba, którą uważał za największe zło tego świata.

**Był gorszy do Makai Taki**

Podniósł wzrok. Zielone oczy utkwiły na osobie, którą miał chronić. Na Niej. Różowowłosej kobiecie ubranej skórzaną kurtkę oraz niebieskie jeansy. Leżała nieruchomo na ziemi będąc najpewniej nieprzytomną.

-Warto było? - zapytał klęczą na ziemi. Niebieski t shirt, w niektórych miejscach już potargany, podobnie jak zielone bojówki były przemoczone. Splunął krwią, po czym spróbował się podnieść. Upadł, zaś ból dał sobie po raz kolejny znać. Twarz uderzyła o błoto, zaś w ustach poczuł nieprzyjemny posmak mułu zmieszany z metalicznym smakiem krwi. Skrzywił się, ale podniósł się. Znów klęczał, zdając sobie sprawę, że przegrał wojnę.  
Został pokonany w grze której nie mógł pojąć, ale pokonał go ktoś inny niż przypuszczał. Grze pełnej bólu, cierpienia oraz upokorzenia. Zawiódł siebie, swoje Pokemony, swoich rodziców.

_Wszedł ciemność, ale ta go odrzuciła._  
_Jego alter ego, ten zły bliźniak, pokonał go._

Zgarnął rękę błoto ze swojej twarzy. Spojrzał w niebo, zaś krople uderzył w jego lico. Zimne, ciężkie, ale zarazem kojące. Bo nie ma nic spokojniejszego niż deszcz. Wtedy dopiero zdajesz sobie sprawę, że one spadają według jakiegoś rytmu, określonego schematu, a nie przez zwykły przypadek. Czyżby to chciał mu przekazać Bóg? Że wszystko ma swój cel i nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem?

W chrześcijaństwie woda jest częścią obrzędu chrztu. Ma on za zadanie zmyć z grzesznika jego winy i ponownie pojednać go z Bogiem, zarazem odnowić przymierze z Stwórcą. Jeśli tak, to on definitywnie potrzebował takiego pojednania. Jeśli atak Makai Taki, zamknięcia w wiezieniu, ból czy zdrada były znakami od Boga, że źle postępuje? Że pora się na wrócić?  
Czyli to wszystko miało sens. Zamach w Johto, walka, poszukiwania, a teraz zdrada. Bóg chciał wspomóc jego dobrą stronę, bo chyba każdy ma tą jasną stronę mocy.

_Anakin Skywalker, przed zostaniem Lordem Vaderem, był rycerzem Jedi. Walczył po stronie Starej Republiki. Walczył z Sithami, ale w końcu przeszedł na ich stronę._

_Człowiek Iluzja, lider Cerberusa, przed inwazją Żniwiarzy, pomagał Komandorowi Shepardowi w jego batalii ze Zbieraczami. Chciał ratować ludzi przed pewną żniwami, jednak ostatecznie stanął po drugiej stronie barykady._

Teraz rodzi się pytanie. Czy James David Clarkson chcą dorwać Makai'ego, nie zdradził swoich przyjaciół oraz osób, którzy mu wierzyli?

Był grzesznikiem i ten deszcz nie jest przypadkiem.

**Wybacz mi Ojcze, bo zgrzeszyłem …**

* * *

**Kilka godzin wcześniej**

Tafla wody, po której dryfował statek rejsowy, była zmarszczona przez pojedyncze grzbiety, które odbijały promienie słońca. Kłębiaste chmury mieniły się ciepłymi kolorami. Szkarłatna tarcza największej gwiazdy, górowała już na niebie, ukazując swe cudowne oblicze. Wingulle, hałasujące w oddali, przypominały, że to zjawisko dzieje się naprawdę. Słońce wzniosło się najwyżej podczas całego swojego panowania, ukazując się w całej swej okazałości, mieniąc się przy tym paletą pięknych barw.  
James, który z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł znaleźć swojego miejsca, spoglądał na to cudowne zjawisko, rozmyślając o wydarzeniach ostatnich dni. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tak blisko zakończenia tego koszmaru. Jeszcze jedno miejsce i mógł uzyskać upragniony spokój. Nigdy nie był tak blisko złapania Makai Taki.

Wszystko wydawało się nierealnym snem. To spadło na niego tak nagle, nigdy się tego nie spodziewał. Tracił już nawet nadzieje, że Makai żyje i kiedykolwiek go złapie. Po pokonaniu tego dzieciaka, Karla i zniknięciu gościa, którego chciał przesłuchać, poruszył niebo i ziemie, aby odnaleźć jakikolwiek ślad. Użył wszystkich wtyczek policyjnych, wykorzystał wszystkie przysługi jakie mu wisieli ludzie z Johto, a mających kontakty w Sinnoh. Jedynego czego był pewny, tego że Taka był właśnie w tym regionie. Tyle wiedzieli i tyle mu powiedzieli. Aż chce się powiedzieć "_No Shit Sherlock_"

Nawet Steven, którego w końcu odnalazł nie miał pojęcia o kim mówił James. Nigdy nawet nie słyszał o Makaim, a na pytanie czy coś pamięta z turnieju to wypowiedział tylko jedno imię - **Selene**. JD zdał sobie sprawę, ze ten czubek miał racje. James nawet polubił tego wariata i życzył mu jak najlepiej gdy się pożegnali. Oby tylko odnalazł tą swoją Selene.  
Steven mógł sobie nie zdawać sprawy, że był częścią gry pomiędzy James a Makaim. Bo to wszystko była jedna wielka gra. Każdy ruch Taki miał kontr ruch u Clarksona. Teraz na szczęście dla ich obu, miał nastąpić koniec. Tylko czy moneta, będzie sprzyjać Jamesowi czy Makaiemu? To było pytanie, póki co bez odpowiedzi.

Zagwizdał, zaś z jego wierny Croconaw wynurzył głowę. Spojrzał swoimi oczami na trenera, a ten wskazał na wyspę. Krokodyl pokiwał czaszką, że rozumie, po czym ponownie zanurkował, co poprawiło humor o JD'iego, ale natychmiast wróciło do niego dziwne wrażenie, że coś tutaj nie gra. Coś mu definitywnie nie pasowało, bo czemu nagle pojawia się taki trop? Tyle miesięcy był pewny, że to koniec tego śledztwa, że nawet śledczy z Johto byli tego pewni, a tu nagle otrzymuje psychola na srebrnym talerzu. Może przeczucie kazało mu powiadomić śledczą Kesler, a ta zabroniła mu jechać na Lily of the Valley Island. Jednak James zawsze był w gorącej wodzie kąpany i zrobił to co powinien, czyli popłynął. Za lada moment miał odnaleźć swoje przeznaczenie. Udał się do kabiny po swoje rzeczy.

Statek zacumował do portu na tej małej wysepce. Chłodny wiaterek, można powiedzieć, że bryza morska uderzyła w jego lico, kiedy schodził na suchy ląd. Schował ręce do kieszeni, po czym ponownie zagwizdał. Z wody wyskoczył niebieski krokodyl, który stanął tuż obok swojego trenera. Obaj chcieli dorwać Makai'ego za wszelką cenę.

-Gotów Krok? - Croconaw pokiwał głową, dając prostą odpowiedź. James uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a następnie ruszył przed siebie. Pora było zwiedzić miasto.

* * *

**Byłem człowiekiem godnym pożałowania. Wdawałem się niepotrzebne bójki, okradałem moich kochających rodziców, aby mieć na swoje zachcianki, zadawałem ludziom niepotrzebny ból. Żywiłem się zemstą, która całkowicie mnie oślepiła.**

* * *

James powolnym krokiem zmierzał ku lokalnemu Centrum Pokemon. W czasie turnieju o zaszczytny tytuł mistrza Sinnoh, to miejsce tętniło życiem. Tysiące trenerów, gości, dziennikarzy czy kibiców przechodziło przez drzwi tego przybytku. Teraz świeciło raczej pustkami, ponieważ turniej miał się odbyć dopiero za jakiś czas, więc dla JD'ego to była kolejna dobra sytuacja. Nikt postronny nie ucierpi, jeśli Makai się pokaże wcześniej niż się tego spodziewa. Aby tylko zaatakował przez przybyciem śledczej Kesler, ponieważ wtedy byłby duży problem dla Jamesa. Spodziewał się, że Cindy, podobnie jak ostatnio będzie miała opory przed zastrzeleniem Taki. Jeden celny strzał, a cała historia zakończyłaby się już dawno temu. Bardzo dawno temu.

Przypomniał sobie o czarnej skierce, którą nosił od pewnego czasu. Nie była dużo większa od rozłożonej pałki teleskopowej, ale jakoś bezpieczniej się czuł mając to cudo przy sobie. Na szczęście nikt nie chciał, aby oddał toporek do jakiegoś depozytu.  
Przeszedł obok Centrum, ponieważ miał tam zamiar wpaść dopiero później. Teraz jego celem było pobliski las. Miał ochotę potrenować w samotności, ponieważ nikt tak go nie relaksowało jak trening. Mógł całkowicie odseparować się od problemów tego świata i zapomnieć o swojej misji. Jego dusza potrzebowała odpoczynku. Krok, który szedł tuż obok niego, z ciekawością rozglądał się po zamkniętych straganach, mających dopiero się otworzyć na turniej. Zarazem był trochę podejrzliwi, ponieważ Makai ostatnim razem tak właśnie ich zaatakował. Pułapka idealna, a co jeśli obaj wchodzi w kolejną?  
Skręcili jedną uliczek, ponieważ zdawało się, że dzięki temu szybciej dojdą do lasu. Zarazem James'owi zdawało się, że ktoś za nim podażą.

* * *

**Sprawiałem moim rodzicom mnóstwo przykrości. Zawodziłem ich, buntowałem się przed osądami. Chcieli dla mnie jak najlepiej, ja zaś chciałem robić wszystko na przekrój ich rad. Mieli racje. Byłem niedojrzałym szczylem, niewdzięcznym tego co zrobili na mnie.**

* * *

-Też masz dziwne uczucie, że ktoś nas obserwuje? - zapytał się swojego Pokemona. Ten pokiwał głowę, po czym obaj się zatrzymali. W ich kierunku biegły dwa Arcanine'y. JD w pierwszej chwili postanowił zawrócić, ale spostrzegł, że drugie wyjście zostało zablokowane przez kolejnego Poke psa – Co do diabła? Krok, Nugerani na ścieżkę! - rozkazał.

Croconaw tylko na to czekał. Wypluł ze swojego pyszczka lodowy promień, zamrażają powierzchnie na amen. Ogniste Pokemony, będące w ruchu, nie utrzymały równowagi i poślizgnęły się, lecz dalej leciały w kierunku Jamesa. Szybko zorientował jakie ma drogi ucieczki. Wyloty na ulice z obu stron były zablokowane, zaś drabiny, aby wspiąć się poziom wyżej, nigdzie nie było. Zostało tylko jedno.

-Krok, do góry! - wydał komendę, samemu wdrapując się na pokrywę kontenera, zaś wodny stwór był tuż za nimi. Arcanine prześlizgały się parę sekund później, zaś Krok dokończył im lodowisko, aż do końca alejki – Hydro Pompa! - Ewolucja Totodile'a wypluła w ogniste psy potężny strumień wody podciśnieniem, wysyłając je daleko w dal. Ten problem był już głowy, ale zbliżał się kolejny.  
W oddali zauważył kilku mundurowych, którzy biegli w kierunku alejki. Teraz połączył wszystkie klocki w jedną całość. To były Arcanine'y tutejsze policji, czyli James był ugotowany. To na pewno odwiesiłoby jego wyrok, ponieważ zaatakował funkcjonariusza na służbie, a Slam Master C nie miał ochoty wracać do pierdla. Oj nie.  
Spojrzał na swojego Krokodyla, który wskazał mu murek. Wystarczyło się wspiąć, przeskoczyć nad nim i mieć nadzieje, na wylądowanie.

-Dajemy – powiedział wdrapując się na szczyt. Krok był bardziej praktyczny. Użył Aqua Tailu, którym wybił się do góry, po czym używając wodnej broni opadł na ziemie. Clarkson tylko prychnął, ale w końcu znalazł się po drugiej stronie. Jednak zamiast spać na ziemie, zawisnął w powietrzu, tak samo jak Krok – Eeee, nauczyłeś się telekinezy? - zapytał patrząc na swojego Pokemona. Ten wskazał na przemoczonego Luxio, skaczącego pod nimi i zdecydowanie nie miał przyjaznych zamiarów – Mówiłem Ci, że twoje chodzenie na łatwiznę kiedyś nas zgubi, ale dalej nie wierze, aby ten maluch mógł nas utrzymać w powietrzu – spojrzał w prawo i wtedy sobie zdał sprawę, że to cała sytuacja to sprawka Bronzora – Krok, Nuger ...

-Co tutaj się dzieje? - zapytała się szczupła, niewysoka brunetka, która pojawiała się tuż obok Bronzora. Wpierw spojrzała na swojego psychicznego Pokemona, następnie na Jamesa i Kroka, a na końcu na skaczącego Luxio – Eeee ...  
-Każ mu mnie puścić, albo zaraz będzie nieprzyjemnie – powiedział, jeszcze spokojnie JD – Nie mam dobrego humoru – podeszła do Luxio, który dalej miał ochotę zatopić kły w krokodylu Clarksona – Halo, ja tu lewituje?  
-Słyszę – odsunęła lewka od nich, a następnie odeszła – Bronzor, puść ich – rozkazała. Psychiczny Pokemon wykonał polecenie, zaś James i Krok upadli na ziemie – Lepiej?  
-Tak – Clarkson powstał i otrzepał się z kurzu – Głupia policja. Człowiek spokojnie nawet nie może iść do lasu, bo zaraz Arcanine lata za nim ... - dwa ogniste psy przeskoczyły nad murkiem, po czym wylądowały przed JD – Wykrakałem – mruknął do Kroka, a ten gotował się do walki. Jednak ku ich zdziwieniu, to policyjne psy skupiły się na brunetce. Ta nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z takiej sytuacji, próbując powoli się wycofywać – Eeeee, teraz na serio nie ma pojęcia co jest grane ... a niech stracę. Krok, Osotogari! Tinia, Muddy Water! - rozkazał, podrzucają czerwono biała kulę do góry.

Ogon Croconawa otoczył strumienie wody, zaś on sam wyskoczył w powietrze. Tam, tuż obok niego pojawiła się Quagsire. Oboje wymieni porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po czym Krok zapikował wprost jednego z Arcanine'ów. Ogon uderzył w Pokemona, ten zaś upadł na ziemi oszołomiony. Tymczasem Tinia posłała w kierunku drugiego rywala, zdziwionego całą sytuacją, strumień mętnej wody. Pies odskoczył, ale Croconaw nie czekał. Jego pieść rozbłysła na biało, a następnie posłała stworka na pobliski murek. Quagsire wylądowała tuż obok Kroka.

-Dobra robota, a teraz w nogi! - krzyknął, a następnie zaczął uciekać. Mieli kilkanaście sekund przewagi nad oboma Pokemonami i stróżami prawa, ale to nie było nic wielkiego. Arcanine był bardzo szybkim Pokemonem, więc spokojnie mógł ich dogonić. Teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że w momencie gdy zaatakował policyjne psy, dziewczyna i jej stwory ewakuowały się. Miała farta, pomyślał James, gdy cała trójka wbiegła do lasu. Przebiegli jeszcze kilkaset metrów w głąb zagajnika, po czym znaleźli się na jakiejś polanie. Tam w końcu zatrzymali się i położyli się na ziemie. Łapali oddech po całej tej eskapadzie.

-Nawet nie jesteśmy tutaj godzinny i już mamy zatarg z prawem – mruknął do swoich Pokemonów, a te tylko zaśmiały się – Tak, tak. Jak wylądujecie w schronisku to ciekawe czy wam będzie do śmiechu – stworkom rzedła mina – Dobra, Tinia wracaj – odwołał swoją Quagsire, po czym spojrzał na Kroka – Co teraz cwaniaku? - Pokemon wskazał na znajdujące się w oddali ruiny. James otworzył mapę, szukając wzmianki o tym – Hmm, nic o tym nie piszą. Idealne miejsce na pułapkę. Makai – dodał. Croconaw kiwnął głową. Obaj ruszyli ku tajemnicy.

* * *

**Wdawałem się w niepotrzebne bójki. Krzywdziłem ludzi ku swojej uciesze. Biłem się z innymi owieczkami, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że sprawiam ból. Im. Ich rodzinną, bliskim których mieli. Choć największy ból sprawiałem sobie i swoim rodzicom. Zbyt dużo nerwów stracili przez mój styl życia.**

* * *

Wędrowali dłuższą chwilę, James wycinał im toporkiem przejście wpośród gęstej roślinności. Ewidentnie rzadko ktoś kierował się tam, więc miejsce było idealne na kryjówkę. Za ewidentne i po raz kolejny James miał wątpliwości. Co jeśli na serio zmierza do idealnie przygotowanej pułapki, której teraz może nie przeżyć. W pociągu miał niebywały fart, ale i tak opłacił to kilkoma bliznami na plecach. Zaś ruiny to wyższa szkoła jazdy … dla ich obu.

Na logikę, jak niby Makai mógł zamontować ładunki wybuchowe, bez wzbudzania podejrzeń oraz tak aby zawaliło się na jego. W Johto miał łatwiej, ponieważ mógł ukryć bombę w jakimś przedziale, która i tak by rozerwała skład na pół. Tutaj sytuacja była inna. Makai, tak samo jak James byliby w tej pułapce i obaj by zginęli, w wariancie, że ruiny się zawalą na ich. Bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że nic się wielkiego nie stanie, ponieważ nie wiadomo jak mocna była ta konstrukcja, jeśli nawet dotknął nią ząb czasu.

W końcu doszli. Krok przeskoczył przez barierkę i dokładnie rozejrzał się po okolicy. Chwilę później wylądował tuż obok niego James. Był zdziwiony kostką brukową na jakiej stawiał kroki. Spojrzał na ruiny, przy których postawione rusztowania. Obszedł całą budowle, próbując znaleźć jakieś wyjaśnienie gdzie dokładnie jest i znalazł coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Wraz z Krokiem stali tuż przed wejście głównym na coś rodzaju starego amfiteatru.

Tuż przed nimi wyskoczył Luxio, warcząc na Croconawa. Krokodyl prychnął, nie widzą w lewku zagrożenie, ale ten strzelił ładunkiem tuż przed jego łapę. Wodny Pokemon nie ruszył się nawet, z pogardą patrząc na elektrycznego stwora. Akurat to nie zdziwiło James. Krok to był uparty kawał skurczybyka, który nie raz stawał przeciw rywalom dużo większym od siebie. Dla niego Luxio nie był wyzwaniem.

-Ej mały – James kucnął naprzeciw lwa, patrząc z nieufnością na chłopaka – Słuchaj, Krok to twardy zawodnik. Walczył z wieloma Pokemonami, które były dużo groźniejsze od ciebie … chwila. To ty nie jesteś tym Luxio, chcą mnie i tego gada pogryźć kilka godzin wcześniej? - spojrzał na Croconawa drapiącego się po głowie. Także był zakłopotany – Ej słuchaj, rozumiem Cie. Także chciałbym komuś skopać tyłek, gdyby zamoczył mi ciuchy, ale nie chowaj urazy. Krok nie zauważył ciebie, za pewne gdyby Cie zobaczył, to strzeliłby trochę w bok. Prawda Krok? - krokodyl pokiwał głowę, ale James był prawie pewien, że myślał inaczej. JD wstał, po czym machnął rękę. Niebieski krokodyl podszedł do trenera, który otworzył mapę – Dobra, gdzie my do jasnej cholery jesteśmy – spojrzał na papier. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie może być – Co jest z tą … Gad – spojrzał na podpis – Cholera jasna! Czemu mnie nie dziwi, że Ahsamuel sprzedał mi jakaś złą mapę. Najpierw Lake Of Rage, a teraz to? Dobrze, że nie kosztowało to ponad tysiaka prezydentów, tylko kilka marnych dolców, ale jak dorwę Alabaha, to wsadzę mu te mapy w ciapaty …

* * *

**Kiedy Makai mnie zaatakował, zrobiłem wiele złych rzeczy. Walczyłem w złej sprawie. Zemsta nie jest rozwiązaniem. Zadawałem ból obcym ludziom, chcą dowiedzieć czegoś o tym człowieku. Zadałem za dużo bólu, za co chce przeprosić Ojcze**

* * *

-Ej ty! - usłyszeli krzyk. James oraz Krok oderwali wzrok od kartki papieru, patrząc w kierunku … brunetki, jaką spotkali kilka godzin temu.  
-No świetnie – mruknął JD, gdy niewiasta podeszłą do niego – Słuchaj. Jeśli chcesz mi wcisnąć jakaś mapę czy ulotkę z miejscem gdzie jestem to chętnie kupię – chciał wyciągnąć portfel, ale zorientował się, że go nie ma – Co … - zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie, lecz nigdzie go nie było. Jamesowi podskoczyło ciśnienie – Kurwa mać! Musiał mi wypaść, gdy przeskakiwaliśmy. Jasny szklak! Aaaa! - szukał za czymś co mógł uderzyć i odreagować, ale wodny strumień Kroka uspokoił go … trochę – Dzięki – westchnął, wracając wzrokiem na dziewczynę – Słuchaj. Nie mam hajsu, a pewnie psiarnia ma moje dokumenty. Jestem ugotowany.

-Mówisz o tym? - pokazała mu skórzany portfel. James spojrzał na przedmiot, po czym nieśmiało go zabrał – Powiedzmy, że jesteśmy kwita. Ty mi pomogłeś, ja ci pomogłam.  
-Ta jasne – mruknął przeglądając zawartość – Dokumenty są … karta trenerska jest … bon do McKaczki jest … wizytówka tego adwokata Wrighta jest … hajsu nie ma … wszystko się zgadza.  
-He? - zapytała lekko zaskoczona – Nie spytasz gdzie są twoje pieniądze? Nie oskarżysz mnie o coś takiego?  
-Na cholerę? - odpowiedział pytaniem – I tak się wyprzesz, a kwota była śmiesznie niska. Dwa dolce chyba mi się ostały, resztę mam na karcie. Uznaj to za znaleźne – dodał, patrząc w kierunku wejścia stadionu – Powiedz mi …  
-Diana. Diana Harper – powiedziała – A ty James, tak?  
-Starczy JD. Miło cię poznać mimo dzisiejszej historii. To powiedz mi chociaż gdzie jestem, bo pewien handlarz zrobił mnie w kaczkę, że tak powiem.

-Sama nie wiem. Uciekłam tutaj i chciałam przeczekać do następnego promu, aby wrócić do domu – rzekła, zaś Luxio wystrzelił kolejny ładunek w kierunku Kroka. Ten znów prychnął – Luxio starczy.  
-Widać, że dalej chowa urazę do mojego Croconawa. Może pomożemy im to rozstrzygną raz na zawsze? - zapytał, ruszając ku centrum – No chodź – machnął ręką. Diana ruszyła za Jamesem – Co cię przygnało na ten kawałek skały?  
-Zwiedzam – odpowiedziała – Wiesz, podróżuje po świecie, a teraz zamierzam wrócić do Jupilive …  
-Zwiedzasz. Ta, jasne. A ja jestem dziadkiem mrozem – zakpił – A te dwa Arcaine chciały ci pomóc zwiedzać lokalny komisariat.  
-To był przypadek – odparła – Pewnie się pomyliły …  
-Nie ma szans. Te cholerne psy rzadko się mylą. A jak skubańce są szybkie. Gdyby nie one, to wróciłbym z kilku ustawek szybciej niż po dołku – splunął – Głupia policja. Ile mi krwi napsuli, a ja chciałem tylko pokazać, że jestem lepszy od kilku gnojów kibicujących innymi. To, że jednemu wybiłem dwa zeby, a drugiemu podbiłem oko …  
-Dobra, rozumiem. Jesteś kibolem, tak?  
-Byłym kibolem. Obecnie, gdy tylko mi zawiasy, zamierzam wyrobić sobie uprawienia trenerskie do Krav Magi i spróbować swoich sił jako Pokemon Ranger – odparł – Te czasy mam już za sobą. Zdecydowanie za sobą.  
-Więc po to przybyłeś do Sinnoh? Aby szkolić się na Rangera? - zapytała zaciekawiona. Były kibol po tej dobrej stronie mocy, to było coś dziwnego.  
-Nie. Tutaj mam inną rzecz do zrobienie – westchnął – Słyszałaś może o wysadzeniu pociągu w Johto?  
-Coś tam słyszałam – odparła. JD postanowił nie drążyć tematu – To chyba było bardzo dawno temu.  
-Oj było dawno, ale rana dalej jest świeża – mruknął, gdy znaleźli się na polu walki – Jeden na jednego – odszedł kilka kroków do prawo, zaś Diana w lewo. Krok i Luxio stanęli naprzeciw siebie – Zaczynajmy!

– Dajesz! Dobra. Krok, użyj … - przerwał, ponieważ jego telefon zadzwonił. Wyjął go z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz – Cindy cholera – spojrzał na dziewczyną, lekko zirytowaną zachowaniem chłopaka -Wybacz, muszę odebrać – nacisnął guzik, po czym przyłożył telefon do ucha

– Hej Cindy … przepraszam. Zapomniałem, że pani na służbie. Witam śledczą Kesler … lepiej? … gdzie jestem? Przecież pani dalej jest w Johto … już Sinnoh? … jak to na Lily of Valley Island?! … tak szybko? … dobra, rozumiem aluzje. Jestem w ruinach jakiegoś amfiteatru … podjedziecie pod mnie? Super ciesze się jak nigdy … nie to nie jest sarkazm … Dobrze, do zobaczenia Cin, wróć śledcza Kesler – rozłączył się, po czym schował komórkę – Cholera. Mamy z dwadzieścia minut, więc szybko – zaczynało się chmurzyć – Nie no, to jakieś combo? Cóż, masz przewagę, ale nigdy się nie podaje.

Oba Pokemony gotowały się do walki.

-Luxio zakończmy to jednym ciosem! Wild Charge! - lew zaczął biec kierunku Kroka, zaś ładunki elektryczne zaczęły otaczać jego ciało. Z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej celu, zaś poświata była coraz większa. Croconaw tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym stworzył przed sobą zieloną ścianę i odskoczył do tyłu. Luxio uderzył o ścianę, raniąc sam siebie. Aligator zaśmiał się.  
–Krok użyk Rock Slide'a – niebieski krokodyl wyszczerzył się, zaś nad Luxio pojawiło się mnóstwo małych kamieni – To chyba koniec. Zniszcz.  
-Double Team – rozkazała Diana. Dookoła lwa pojawiło się mnóstwo jego klonów, które otoczyły krokodyla, zaś atak Krok zniszczył jedną z iluzji – Spark!

Lewek zaszarżowały kierunku krokodyla, otaczając się niewielką żółtą poświatą. Croconaw przypomniał sobie walkę z Deganerem***, więc zaczął strzelać z wodnej broni w prost w klony. Nie zdarzył zniszczyć wszystkich. Kilka uderzyło go, zaś prawdziwy Luxio zaatakował aligatora z lewego. Krok zaparł się ogonem. Odskoczył do tyłu, chcą wyprowadzić atak pięścią, lecz Pokemon z Sinnoh był dużo szybszy. Jego ciało znów otoczył małe iskierki powstałe z wyładowań elektrostatycznych, po czym z zatopiła się w brzuchu Croconawa. Na twarzy Pokemona pojawił grymas bólu, ale oczy zmieniły się na czerwone. Jego pieść otoczyła biała poświata, po czym uderzył w lewka, posyłając go na ziemie. Chciał go dobić ogonem, ale Luxio odskoczył do tyłu. Wściekłość dała o sobie znać. Tym razem nie odpuścił, próbując wyprowadzić kilka ciosów swoimi łapami oraz ogonem, ale Luxio unikał ciosów, cały czas będąc w defensywie i czekając aż rywal opuści gardę. Gdy tak się stało, znów zasarżował na rywala, lecz okazało się to podstępem. Krok pochylił się, zaś Luxio przeleciał tuż nad nim. Wypluł poteżny strumień wody pod ciśnienem, wysyłają go w powietrze. Lewek upadł po chwili tuż pod nogami swojej trenerki, ale natychmiast się podniósł. Krok zaś przeturlał się przez plecy, machając swoim ogonem, który już otoczyło fale wody.  
Oba Pokemony popatrzyły na siebie, po czym zaszarżowały na siebie. Pokemon Diany otoczył ładunek elektryczny, zaś Krok uderzył go ogonem. Cisoy się spotkały, ale były równe siebie, przez co obaj odskoczyli do tyłu. Luxio był gotów do dalszej walki, zaś przez ciało Kroki małe iskierki.

-Paraliż?! - krzyknął zdenerwowany JD – Krok, wiem że będzie ciężko, ale użyj Nugerani tak samo jak rano!  
-Nugerani? - zapytała Diana – Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam …  
-Ice Beam. Mam nawyk nazywania finisherów – odparł spokojnie, zaś Krok zamroził pole walki dookoła siebie – Teraz będzie ciekawie. Twój Pokemon opiera się na fizycznym ataku, podobnie jak mój Krok, więc będzie miał problem z ruszaniem się. Ja zaś mogę w nieskończoność atakować Rock Slidem … a właśnie. Rock Slide! - Croconaw wykonał polecenie, a następnie zaczął ciskać kamienie w Luxio.

Lew musiał szybko coś wymyślić, bo inaczej przegrałby tą walkę. Wpierw zaczął odskakiwać na boki, zaś Diana myślała. Chyba wtedy miała jakiś przebłysk, ponieważ kazała wskoczyć Luxio na lodowisko. James był zaskoczony tym, ale gdy pierwsze kamienie zaczęły roztrzaskiwać lód, zaś lew ślizgał się na swoich pazurach jak na łyżwach, był zły na siebie. Dał się wyprowadzić w pole, zaś Krok stał się więźniem jego planu. Pomysł poszedł się kochać, jak kasa za którą kupił mapę od Gada. Wpierw rozkazał przestać atakować Rock Slidem, gdy zauważył, że Luxio skacze po kamulcach. Teraz został problem drugi, czyli jak zaatakować. Miał jeden pomysł, ale liczył, że paraliż nie da o sobie znać.

-Raz się żyje, prawda Krok? - zapytał, zaś krokodyl potwierdził – Surf! - potężna ściana w wody, stworzona przez Croconawa, gnała ku Lwowi będącego na jednym z kamieni.  
-Wild Charge! - krzyknęla Diana. James właśnie na to liczył. Luxio wyskoczył w powietrze, a jego ciało ponownie otoczyły ładunki elektryczne. Przebił się przez wodę, ale na szczycie nie było Kroka.  
-Osotogari! - rozkazał JD, zaś ogon krokodyla był otoczony przez fale wody. Oba ciosy trafiły równocześnie, tyle, że Pokemony poleciały w różnych kierunkach. Luxio spadł na ziemie, zaś Krol był dalej w powietrzu – Mam cię! Nugerani! - w pyszczku krokodyla pojawiła się niebieska kula, która pognała ku Luxio. Wydawało się, że to koniec, ale Diana miała jeszcze jeden as w rękawie.  
-Discharge! - lew wystrzelił w kierunku promienie serie elektryczne pocisków. Oba zneutralizowały się nawzajem. Krokodyl zaczął opadać ku ziemi, zaś jego łapa zaświeciła na biało – Charge Beam!  
–Brick Break za nim … - nie zdarzył. Luxio wystrzelił kolejny pocisk w kierunku Kroka - Protect! - krokodyl miał już to zrobić, ale wtedy paraliż zadziałał. Było już za późno na kontrę, czy ucieczkę. Cios doszedł celu - Krok! - Krokodyl spadł na ziemie. To był koniec walki, która zmęczyła oba Pokemony – Dobra robota przyjacielu – podszedł do Kroka, który był oszołomiony i straszenie zmęczony – Deszcz nie jest naszym sprzymierzeńcem – zaśmiał się, po czym odwołał stworka.

Schował Pokeball do kieszeni bojówek, a następnie spojrzał na Diane, która głaskała Luxio. Podszedł do Pokemona i trenera, kucnął przy lwie – Gratuluje mały. Masz w nagrodę – wyciągnął z kieszeni jagódkę. Elektryczny stwór zjadł owoc, zaś JD pogłaskał go po grzywie – Chyba musisz znikać. Zaraz wpadnie tutaj moja znajoma oraz lokalny szeryf. Zrobią mi z dupy jesień średniowiecza, a ciebie pewnie by zamknęli.  
-Pewnie tak – odparła speszona. James powstał, po czym wyciągnął dłoń ku niej. Diana uścisnęła nią – Dzięki za walkę.  
-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział – Do zobaczenia kiedyś tam i uważaj na siebie – dodał. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, a następnie oboje zniknęli. JD spojrzał na zegarek, ale ułyszał klaskanie. Odruchowo spojrzał na szczyt konstrukcji, gdzie stała jakaś postać, a druga leżała pod nim.

* * *

**Byłem jak zagubiona owieczka, szukając swojego stada. Wraz z każdą walkę oddalałem się od mojego Pasterza, ale w końcu zrozumiałem. Chce wrócić na twoje łono Ojcze. Chce być znów twoją owieczką, tak jak kiedyś.**

* * *

-Co do dia … - w końcu dostrzegł kto leży na ziemi – Joy! - pobiegł ku górze po dość stromych schodach, sięgając po Pokeball, ale coś wyskoczyło przed nim. Tym czymś był Hunter, który swoimi oczami sparaliżował Jamesa i używając telekinezy wzniósł go na samą górą. Tuż przed obliczę, kogoś kogo nie spodziewał się najgorszych snach. To nie był Makai Taka. To był **Kazuhiro**, jeden z jego przydupasów, który powinien być martwy. Jednak jak na martwego, był bardzo żywy – Ty …

-Ja, panie Clarkson – odparł błękitnooki mężczyzna w czerwonym garniturze – Zaskoczony? Tak myślałem, ale jak widzisz mam się dobrze. Gratuluje wspaniałej walki, mógłby pan dużo zdziałać, gdyby jednak pan uczestniczył w Bursztynowym Turnieju, a nie tylko przeszkadzać mi …  
-Tobie i Tace! - krzyknął, przerywając mu jednocześnie – Dobra, mam gdzieś co zrobisz ze mną, ale zostaw Joy! To jest walka między nami! - Kazuhiro zaśmiał się – Co cię tak bawi?! - przybysz śmiał się dalej, a teraz do niego doszedł kolejny śmiech. James spojrzał na różowowłosą niewiastę, która wstając śmiała się do rozpuku – Co? - wydukał zaskoczony.  
-Oj panie Clarkson, ma pan za wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Chciałbym panu przedstawić moją śpiącą agentkę … siostrę Joy Korini z Lavender Town – wskazał na Joy – Widzi pan, po Bursztynowym Turnieju, gdzie pan i panna Kesler przerwali mój plan, postanowiłem użyć mojej pięknej agentki, która była dość blisko pana. Nic się nie dzieje przypadkiem prawda?  
-Nic a nic – dodała Joy, po czym uderzyła Jamesa w brzuch. JD skrzywił się z bólu, ale dalej pogardliwie patrzył na siostrę, która powinna pomagać. Był zły na siebie, że dał się tak wykiwać – Załatw go, a ja pozbędę się Kesler. Mistrz nie będzie długo czekał – zaczęła powoli schodzić na dół, ale zatrzymała się na jednym ze schodków – Żegnaj James i dziękuje. Gdyby nie ty, nigdy nie odkryłabym kim jestem. Bywaj – zakpiła.

-Cóż panie Clarkson, pewnie pana ciekawi czemu pan? Czemu musi pan zginąć? - zapytał Kazuhiro wyciągają skalpel.  
-Pawnie Makai wam kazał – odpowiedział pewny swego. Napastnik zaśmiał się po raz kolejny – Co znów? Taka nie maczał w tym palców?  
-Nie – odparł spokojnie – Nie jesteś nawet wart jego uwagi. Jesteś robakiem, który zaraz zostanie rozdeptany raz na zawsze. Czemu? Cóż, przerwał mi pan moją misje, przez co Mistrz ukarał mnie dość surowo. Teraz pan zostanie ukarany – miał już przyłożyć ostrze do krtani Jamesa, ale Hunter nagle padł na ziemie, co spowodowało, że JD został uwolniony. Będąc jeszcze w powietrzu, kopnął Kazuhiro w klatkę, powalając go, po czym wylądował na ziemi. W oddali można było usłyszeć serie eksplozji. Clarkson spojrzał na wybuchające po sobie kolumny na ich wysokości. Miał mało czasu aby uciec. Wiedział kogo to sprawka.

-Taka! - krzyknął biegnąc ku stalowej konstrukcji, gdzie przymocowana była stalowa lina. Jedna cześć do rusztowania, druga do wspornika przy wejściu na trybuny. Została jedna opcja – Niech go jasna cholera – pomyślał wyciągając Siekierki – Raz się żyje! - zahaczył ostrze toporka o linę – Niech mnie coś tam na górze ma w opiece – skoczył i zaczął zjeżdżać na linie – Whoooaaaa!

Jak na złość wybuchła kolumna tuż punktem gdzie stał przed chwilą. Rusztowanie zachwiało się, zaś lina odczepiła się. James był już na wysokości trzeciej trybuny, mając nadzieje, że uda mu się. Mocno trzymał trzonka siekierki, gdy znalazł się kilka metrów niżej. Zbliżał się do końca podróży i wtedy lina oderwała się od rusztowania. James zaczął spadać.  
Wspornik miał wysokość około dwóch metrów, więc upadek z tej wysokości nie mógł mu nic zrobić. Jak na złość, JD źle wylądował. Usłyszał charakterystyczne chrupniecie, po czym potężny ból w lewej nodze. Była złamana. Przekoziołkował jeszcze raz, po czym upadł twarzą w błoto.

Wybuchy ustały, zaś Clarkson podniósł się. Kilka metrów przednim leżała nieprzytomna Joy, ale to był już koniec. W oddali można byłoby usłyszeć syreny policyjne.

* * *

**Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam, za wszystkie serdecznie żałuję i proszę Cię Ojcze o przebaczenie oraz rozgrzeszenie**

* * *

Kiedy opuścił głowę, zobaczył znaną mu postać trzymając Joy w rękach. To był On we własnej osobie. James zaczął się histerycznym śmiać.  
-W końcu! Ile musiałem przejść, aby zobaczyć twoją mordę na żywo! Makai Taka! Psychopata z Kanto! - krzyknął czując narastający gniew – Zabij mnie! Po to tutaj przybyłeś! No dajesz gnoju! Dokończ robotę swojego przydupasa i tej dziwki! Dajesz!

Makai zaśmiał się, po czym rzucił przed James kule. JD wziął przedmiot i dokładnie się mu przyjrzał, a gdy wrócił wzrokiem na miejsce gdzie stał Makai … jego i Joy już nie było. Znikli.

W tym samym czasie oślepił go potężny snop światła. Nad zniszczonym amfiteatrem zawisł policyjny helikopter, zaś przy wejściu spostrzegł biegnąc ku mu Cindy oraz jakiegoś dalej ściskał tajemniczy artefakt. Spojrzał w niebo, po czym powiedział cicho. Upadł na ziemie i stracił przytomność.

**Akceptuję taką pokutę za moje grzechy. Odkupie swoje grzechy Ojcze …**

* * *

**Walka numer 34 z sezonu I  
Diana Hunter vs James David Clarkson**

**Więcej walk do znalezienia na / forum / ?fid=135**


	2. Historia

**Historia**

Zawsze wpadał w kłopoty. Trochę przez swoją impulsywność, trochę przez głupotę. Jak to powiadał jego ojciec "Ciężka ręka, ognista krew, zero myślenia". Tak można pokrótce opisać James Davida Clarksona, jednak to byłby nie do końca prawdziwy obraz. Mówi o sobie jako o wychowanku ulicy, mimo że miał kochających rodziców, który ciężko pracowali, aby ich jedyny syn miał jak najlepszy start w dorosłym życiu. Jednak Jamesa szkoła i nauka nie interesowały. Wolał wspinać się po drzewach, pływać czy biegać całe dnie na świeżym powietrzu. No uwielbiał się bić, zaś agresja oraz impulsywność powodowała, że nie było tygodnia bez wezwania rodziców do szkoły. Ojciec, stary rybak, widząc zachowanie pierworodnego, zapisał go na treningi Krav magi. JD, jak kazał się nazywać na osiedlu, wpierw został porządnie poturbowany przez trenujące tam dzieciaki w sparingach, ale przyszedł na kolejny trening. Złapał bakcyla Sala treningowa stała jego drugim domem, zaś wysiłek miał zostać wynagrodzony w przyszłości. Trenował ciężko, zaś to co wyniósł z treningów pozwoliło mu zyskać coraz to większy szacunek na osiedlu. Był wtedy jeszcze młody i głupi, ale nauczył się także kontrolować swój gniew, ale dalej był strasznie impulsywny. Tego nie potrafił długo się pozbyć.

W wieku piętnastu lat wszedł w pierwszy zatarg prawem. Nie wytrzymał, gdy jakiś gnojek z innego miasta, zaczął obrażać jego dobrą przyjaciółkę. Pobił go do takiego stopnia, że ten spędził kilka dni w szpitalu. James dostał nadzór kuratora sądowego oraz przyległa do niego łatka przestępcy. Najgorsze jednak było zniszczenie swojego marzenia o dostaniu Pokemona od słynnego profesora Elma oraz wyruszenie w podróż po Johto. Przez to James wpadł jeszcze większe bagno – ustawki pseudokibiców.  
Okazja na zostanie trenerem napatoczyła się dwa lata później. Gdy po raz kolejny wszedł zatarg z prawem, dając się złapać policji po ustawce, dostał drugą szansę. Sędzia dał mu ostatnią możliwość powrotu na łono społeczeństwa i wysłał na trzydzieści godzin prac społecznych – sprzątania plaży w Oliviane City. Wtedy znalazł rannego Totodile'a, którego najwyraźniej wyrzuciło morze. James zaopiekował się małym Pokemonem, do którego nie chciał się przywiązać. Jednak Krok, bo taka nazwa do niego przyległa, nie zamierzał wracać do morza. Został z JD, przez co chłopak stał się trenerem.

Okazało się że pojawienia Kroka świetnie podziało na Jamesa. Przestał wdawać się w zadymy, a skupił się na walkach Pokemon, zaś Krok, już jako Croconowan, nauczy kilka sztuczek z Krav magi, wykorzystując je w walce w zwarciu. Jednak dobrali się charakterami. Obaj byli impulsywni, przez co czasem przegrywali.  
Drugim stworkiem, jakiego przygarnął James była Tinia – mała przedstawicielka gatunku Wooper. Została znaleziona przez Kroka, podczas jednego z treningów i mimo początkowych oporów JD, ostatecznie została częścią drużyny. Croconaw traktuje ją jak młodszą siostrę, przez co gdy wchodzi po niej do walki, ma ochotę rozerwać przeciwnika na strzępy.

James nie lubi szukać wrogów, ale znalazł jednego. Makai Taka, który zaatakował go w pociągu gdy wracał do domu, a przy okazji podrywał siostrę Joy, stał się celem numer jeden. Slam Master C wiedział, że ten psychol był gdzieś w Johto i kwestia czasu było, gdy ponownie się spotkają. Wtedy to nie skończy się ich pojedynek na walce Pokemon. Tylko na starym mordobiciu.  
Jednak wpierw musiał wrócić do domu na piechotę, ale mając takie towarzystwo jak, poznaną w pociągu, siostra Joy, nie mogło być nudno.

I nie było. JD przez blisko tułał się po Johto, Hoenn i Sinnoh, walczą o jakieś informacje o Makaim. Z różnym skutkiem udawało się mu się to. Najbardziej go zabolała strata półtora tysiąca dolarów na rzecz pewnego kupca, który sprzedał mu jakiś nieznaną mapę. Z czasem obsesja młodego Clarksona dawała o sobie znać, zwłaszcza momencie udaremnienia próby zamachu przez jednego z przydupasów Taki. Małe zwycięstwo zmotywowało Jamesa do jeszcze większe skupienia się na dorwaniu psychola, przez co trafił do Sinnoh. Wpierw zatrzymał się u swojego kuzynostwa, później kontynuował śledztwo wraz siostrą Joy. W końcu zły los rzucił go Valey of Lilly Island, miejsca gdzie odbywał się coroczny turniej regionu trójki kreacji. Zawalczył tam z pewną złodziejką, ale dopiero po walce odkrył straszną prawdę.  
Joy była śpiąca agentką, której celem było ciągłe torpedowanie śledztwa. Gdy wszystko wskazywało na koniec jego marnego żywota, zjawił się najmniej spodziewany gość - Makai Taka. Zrobił to co potrafił najlepiej, czyli wysadził koronę stadionu, zabijając Kuzihiro - swojego przydupasa - i raniąc JDiego. Temu jednak udało się ucięć, gdzie klęczą niedaleko nieprzytomnej Joy zrobił swój rachunek sumienia. Wtedy zjawił się psychol i zawarł z nim piekielny pakt. Zabrał Joy, ratując ją przed serią niemiłych przesłuchań, a zamian dając tajemniczy kamień. Znikł, a parę sekund później na miejscu pojawiła się Cindy Kessler, śledcza z Johto.

Przez kolejne dwa lata JD wracał do formy w szkole Rangerów w Almii. Ostro trenował, dawał jak zwykle z sto procent, próbując jakoś naprawić swoje życie. Tamtejsi nauczyciele byli zdumienie zawziętością Jamesa, a szczególnie pan Kaplan, który próbował utrudnić życie w szkole dla JD, ale ten nie dał się. Wywalczył promocje do ranki drugiej i Poke Asysty, której nie zamierzał używać póki co. Wolał walczyć swoim zespołem pod dowództwem Kroka. Jednak to Feraligatr został jego Poke Partnerem, tylko ktoś nowy. Tajemnicza Absol, pojawiający się na terenie kompleksu, zrobiła małe zamieszanie, ale w końcu wybrała swojego trenera - JDego. Tak Kira dołączyła do paczki, zastępując Spitiego na miejscu mrocznego Pokemona.

W końcu szkolenie zostało ukończone, więc Clarkson mógł zostać pełnoprawnym Rangerem. Jednak mroczna przeszłość dała o sobie znać ponownie. Makai ponoć powrócił i tylko jedna osoba mogła zakończyć jego działalność - _James David Clarkson_.


	3. Pierwsza Ofiara

**Pierwsza ofiara**

**Dwa lata po wydarzeniach z Lilly Of The Valley Island, Kalos **

* * *

_Do: James Clarkson_  
_Od: Ranger Squad HQ_

_1. Rozpocząć operacje „Nurse". Celem jest znalezienie podejrzanej Joy Korini z Lavender Town(kod 001/005), jej aresztowanie oraz doprowadzenie na przesłuchanie._  
_2. Meldunek o zatrzymaniu podejrzanej via SSIX._  
_3. W razie problemów z aresztowanej podejrzanej albo w momencie pojawienia się Makai Taki, wycofać się natychmiast oraz zgłosić to do dowództwa. Pod żadnym pozorem nie kontynuować pościgu!_  
_4. Otrzymać jakieś informacje o tajemniczym kamieniu od lokalnego profesora Augustine Sycamore'a. Urzęduje on w Lumiose City(kod 003/006)._  
_5. Wszelkie próby zamachów zgłaszać do dowództwa oraz lokalnych władz._  
_6. Współpracować z lokalnymi jednostkami Pokemon Ranger w regionie Kalos (kod 006)._  
_7. Meldunek operacyjny do dowództwa głównego co tydzień via SSIX._  
_8. Kontynuować operacje „Kagai" w regionie 006, aż do przysłania nowych rozkazów._

_Koniec wiadomości_

* * *

Zielone oczy kolejny raz wbijały się tekst wiadomości, wyświetlanej na cztero calowym ekranie dziwnego urządzenia. Przypominało ono swoją budową, dość gruby Smarthphone z wysuwaną klawiaturą, lecz to było podstawowe urządzenie Rangersów. Łączyło one komunikator obsługujący protokół SSIX z analizatorem Pokemonów, będącym ubogim krewnym Pokedexów oraz Poke Asystą, umożliwiającą chwilo złapanie dzikiego stworka. Lecz ten model nie posiadał tej funkcji, ponieważ właściciel gardził Asystą, tak samo jak gardził smoczymi Pokemonami. Na szczęście modułowa budowa urządzenie pozwalała na wymianę elementów.

Co do samego tekstu, to był on krótki oraz precyzyjny. Żadnych farmazonów, żadnego lania wody czy filozoficznych rozważań. Typowy rozkaz, zaś nadawca zapewnię wysyłał setki podobnych notek codziennie, więc to dla niego nie było nic wielkiego. Można podejrzewać, że robił to automatycznie niczym robot, bo on był tylko pośrednikiem między dowództwem, a zwykłym szarym Rangerem. Nawet nie zastanawiał się kim jest odbiorca i jaką ma misje. Dostał rozkaz na kartce, wklepał go do komputera i nacisnął "Wyślij". Resztę już miały zrobić maszyny, zmieniając zero jedynkowy w kod impulsy elektryczne.

Odbiorcą był James David Clarkson, świeżo mianowany Ranger drugiego stopnia, dla którego to była pierwsza poważna misja w tej roli. Dwa lata ciężkiego, wymagającego poświeceń treningu oraz wylewania setek litrów potu, o krwi nie wspominając, miały go przygotować do roli strażnika. Jednak to zadanie było bardzo osobiste dla Skippera, jak nazywali go w Akademii. Przecież to on pierwszy odczuł uderzenie Makai'ego, który prawie go zabił podczas walki. I to był jego jedyny błąd.  
Później próbował go wytropić, aby w końcu zostać ponownie zdradzonym, ale tym razem przez siostrę Joy, której ufał.

Lecz wtedy, gdy klęczał na środku zabytkowego stadionu na **Lilly of Valley Island** zrobił swoją spowiedź. Wyznał grzechy, zaś deszcz oczyścił jego duszę. Bóg nakazał mu odkupić swoje winy jeszcze raz, a jego wysłannikiem był ponownie Makai Taka. Czyżby ten psychopata był bratnią duszą dla Jamesa? Na to pytanie JD dopiero musiał znaleźć odpowiedź, ale Taka dał mu tajemnicy kamień, będący zarazem pierwszą wskazówką. Przedmiot zaś sprowadził go do Kalos, gdzie usłyszał o legendzie na temat potężnej przemienię Pokemonów. Nazywano to Mega Ewolucją.

Obecnie jednak opierał się o boczne nadkole zielonej terenówki, czekając na swoich towarzyszy, ponieważ nikt w dowództwie Kalos, nie chciał go puścić samego. James był zbyt wybuchowy człowiek, więc postanowiono dać mu dwie "niańki", przez co wszyscy kierował się do laboratorium lokalnego profesora, Augustine Sycamore'a, zajmującego się badaniem Mega Ewolucji, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, jednak wpierw musieli odbębnić swoje obowiązki jako Rangerzy. Czyli patrol po sektorach.

Tuż przed nim stała młoda blond dziewoja, która obserwowała teren przez nowoczesną lornetkę, zaś wolną ręką szukała czegoś w swoim długim ciemnoczerwonym płaszczu, zakrywającym czarny golf oraz krótkie shorty. Miranda Lemon, bo tak się nazywała, była Rangerką drugiego stopnia, podobnie jak James, zaś jej Poke Partnerem był męski Meowstic.

-Coś ciekawego? - zapytał JD, bawiąc się urządzenie w ręce. Te patrole zaczynały go powoli nudzić, ale to był obowiązek. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić.  
-Nic a nic – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, nie odrywając wzroku od lornetki – Znów czytałeś tą wiadomość, prawda? Jesteś jak małe dziecko, któremu zakazano pójścia do wesołego miasteczka.  
-Tia. Nie wierze, że ktoś z dowództwa wysłał coś takiego – mruknął ignorując docinek z jej strony, po czym ziewnął. Absol, leżąca na masce terenówki leniwie podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na swojego trenera – Kira, myśli podobnie. Co jak co, ale bardzo do mnie pasuje charakterem – dodał, czekając na reakcje Pokemona, który potrafił nawiązać ze swoim trenerem wieź telepatyczną i dzięki temu porozumieć się z nim. Chyba przez tak szybko się polubili.

_„Nie prawda" odparła zaspana Absol „No dobra, trochę jestem"_  
_„Gdybyś nie była, to dawno udusiłabyś mnie przez sen" zakpił, co wywołało prychnięcie ze strony stworka."Wiedziałem. Polujesz na moje życie"_  
_"Bez gówna, Sherlocku..."_

-Zgadzam się – potwierdziła Miri - Także jest nieznośna, głośna, chamska, prostacka …  
-Dobra, starczy – przerwał jej James – I tak wiem, że mnie lubisz, bo inaczej posłałbyś mnie w diabły już dawno temu – Miranda spojrzała na swojego rozmówcą. W jej niebieskich spojówkach można było dostrzec z politowanie dla słów Clarksona - Oj weź ...  
-Zrobiłabym to z diabelską przyjemnością, ale nie mogę. Dowództwo kazało nam ciebie pilnować, mówiąc coś o wybuchach ...  
-Tylko dwa i to nie była moja wina na litość Arceusa! - krzyknął, co przebudziło Kire do końca – Dobrze wiesz, że to był Taka. Czytałaś moją teczkę, opisy sytuacji … a co ja się będę produkował – machnął na ręką – Przeżyłem dwa zamachy. Koniec i kropka.  
-Które nie były w ciebie wymierzone. Pierwszy to miał być pokaz siły, a drugi pozbycie się Kuzihiro oraz tej całej Joy, do której miałeś słabość – zakpiła z niego – Miałeś pecha i zacząłeś myśleć fiutem w pewnym momencie. Typowy facet.  
-Gdybym ci uratował życie, to także miałbyś do mnie słabość – odgryzł się, po czym popatrzył w niebo – Ale masz racje. Jestem matołem …  
-Jesteś matołem. Potwierdzam, mimo że znam Cie tylko miesiąc – potwierdziła Miranda. James znów machnął na nią ręką – Hmm, ciekawe gdzie twoja Skarmory panie trener – zakpiła. JD zaczął się coraz bardziej irytować.

-Tori? Robi to, co twoje poke asystowe ptaszki nie potrafią, czyli obserwuje – odparł spokojnie – Poke Asysta, debilizm.  
-Nie umiesz tego obsługiwać, temu narzekasz. Solana …  
-Solana to, Solana tamto. Daj mi spokój – mruknął – Jestem Rangerem drugiego stopnia, a ona już chyba ma ostatni poziom. Jej Pulse jest dość silny, co muszę to przyznać, ale Tinia zdjęła go. Tak samo jak Pikachu tego dzieciaka Karla ...  
-Jak elektryczne ataki nie są efektowne, to co chciałeś osiągnąć – zakpił podchodząc do auta. Kira zeskoczyła z maski, po czym usiadła obok swojego trenera. Spojrzała na niego pytająco – Co z twoją Absol?

_„Na serio nie możesz jej po prostu zaprosić na kawę? Takie podchody były modne w podstawówce, a ty masz już chyba ponad dwie dychy na karku." rzekła Kira. "Masz szanse! Dajesz!"_  
_„Odczep się, dobra? Co się uparłaś z tą kawą, przecież mnie i jej nic łączy, chyba że … ty mały diable"_  
_„James i Miranda zakochana para" zakpiła „Widzę jakie myśli masz o niej ty zbereźniku jeden ..."_

-Kira, zabije Cie kiedyś za to – warknął James, zaś Miranda zabrała wodę z miejsca pasażera. Absol tylko uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, po czym spojrzała w niebo, próbując dostrzec Tori – Hmm, ciekawe czy coś znalazła. Trochę mnie martwi, że nie dała o sobie jeszcze żadnego znaku.

-Pewnie nie – odparła dziewczyna przykładając butelkę do ust. Miała już zabrać łyk, ale w tym momencie podmuch wiatru powalił Rangerkę, wylewając zawartość na jej golf. James spojrzał wpierw w górę, a później obserwował jak Tori ląduje tuż obok niego. Spojrzał na Kire, która tylko prychnęła – To było chamskie! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana. Skarmory tylko wrzasnęła, strojąc się do walki. JD pokiwał przeczącą głową, po czym podał Mirandzie rękę. Dziewczyna nie skorzystała z gestu, tylko fuknęła i podniosła się o własnych siłach – Dupek.

-Co ja znów?! Nie wiedziałem, że to zrobi – podszedł do stalowego ptaka – Znalazłaś coś ciekawego, czy dalej nic? - Tori wydała z siebie metaliczny skrzek – Rozumiem. Dobra, wracaj do obserwacji -Skamory pokiwała głową na tak, po czym wzleciała ku górze, zaś JD spojrzał na Mirande. Ta miała ochotę go rozszarpać – Eeee, co?  
-Zaraz Cie zabije – Kira znów zachichotała, po czym wskoczyła na maskę. James przewrócił oczami. Nie po raz pierwszy słyszał taką groźbę i nie robiło to już na nim wrażenia. Oparł się o maskę, ziewnął i wyjął swoją komórkę – Słyszysz?!  
-Pół lasu słyszy – mruknął – Uspokój się. Mówiłem, ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Kira potwierdzi, bo czyta moje myśli – Absol potwierdziła – Tori po prostu ukazuje swoją radość …  
-Zabije Cie – warknęła powoli podchodząc do Skippera. W oczach miała żądze mordu – Przegiąłeś – rzuciła się na Clarksona, a ten odsunął się, po czym złapał za ramie, wykręcił je, a drugą wolną rękę przygniótł czaszkę Miri do maski auta.  
-Spokój – rzekł JD przyciskając jej głowę do maski. Kira zaśmiała się – Przypominam. Ja mam pas w Krav Madze, nie ty. Ja miałem być trenerem, nie ty, ja …  
-Puść mnie! - krzyknęła Lemon.

_"Świetnie. Bierzesz sprawy swoje ręce! Może się obrócę ..." przerwała widząc żądze mordu w oczach Jamesa._  
_"Zaraz wrócisz do Pokeballa i tyle będziesz miała z możliwości chodzenia wraz ze mną" warknął JD._

-Przerywam w randce? - zapytał pojawiający się kolejny Ranger. Był to czarnoskóry brunet, ubrany w ciemno czerwony płaszcz z przyczepioną krótkofalówką na ramieniu, tylko że rozpięty. Pod nim nosił czarny golf oraz jeansowe spodnie. Był dwa lata starszy od Jamesa, przez co dowodził grupką składającą się z byłego chuligana oraz swojej siostry, gdyż Jacob, bo takie imię posiadał, był starszym bratem Mirandy, jednak nie rodzonym, a adoptowanym. Oboje zostali przygarnięci przez pewne małżeństwo z Cylage City, gdy byli jeszcze małymi szkrabami. W ich żyłą nie płynęła ta sama krew, ale byli tak samo blisko jak rodzone rodzeństwo. Jacob chciał chronić swoją siostrę za wszelką cenę, zaś Miri wściekała się na takie traktowanie, ale w głębi duszy była mu za to wdzięczna.

-Zostawić was na kilka minut, a już zaczynacie się do siebie dobierać – zaśmiał się widząc cała sytuacje. Jego szare ślipia wbiły się Jamesa, zaś Mroczny Pokemon zeskoczył z maski i podbiegł do przybysza – Co jest Kira? - pogłaskał Absol po głowie – Dobra Skipper, puść moją młodszą siostrę.  
-Jak sobie życzysz – odparł JD, uwalniając Mirandę. Ta tylko fuknęła zła jak osa – Gdzie teraz, szefie?  
-Sprawdzimy jeszcze Battle Cheatu, a później jedziemy do **Lumiose City**. Dostałem informacje, że Sycamore jest w swoim gabinecie i coś odkrył odnośnie tych kamieni – odparł przybysz, wsiadając do pojazdu. Clarkson wskoczył na tył terenówki, zaś Kira tuż za nim. Dziewczyna bez słowa usiadła na miejscu pasażera – Miri, co jest?  
-Jest zła na cały świat – zakpił JD, zaś Jacob zabrał mikrofon CB Radia do ręki – Meldunek u operacyjnego?  
-Trzeba to zrobić – nacisnął guzik – Tu jednostka g zero osiem zero, zgłaszamy się, odbiór.  
-Tu dowództwo g zero osiem zero, jaki jest was status, odbiór – zatrzeszczało radio. Clarkson ziewnął.  
-Sektor omega c dwa dwa sprawdzony. Brak problemów. Kierujemy się do omega c trzy jeden, po czym do alfa l jeden. Potwierdźcie, że zrozumieliście, odbiór.  
-Potwierdzam g zero osiem zero. Szerokości, dowództwo bez odbioru – usłyszeli w odpowiedzi. Murzyn odłożył mikrofon, po czym opalił terenówkę.

-Dobra. Obudźcie mnie jak dojedziemy – rzekł JD, obracając daszek swojej czapki tak aby zasłaniały oczy, położył się na połowie siedzenie, oparł głowę o plecak jaki leżał na tylnej kanapie i zamknął oczy. Kira usadowiła się na wolnej przestrzeni, także oddając się odpoczynkowi – Śpioch z ciebie demonie – pogłaskał swoją podopieczną, po czym odpłynął.

* * *

**Jakiś czas później**

James przebudził się gdy do jego uszu doszła jakaś skoczna piosenka dla nastolatek, które dopiero wchodziły w ten "magiczny" wiek. Jego uszy krwawiły, gdy kolejne słowa uderzały w bębenki. Nie wytrzymał, tylko szybko podniósł się, wyprostowałem i jednym płynnym ruchem zmienił stacje radio, ku zaskoczeniu Mirandy oraz Jacoba.  
-Was pojebało? - zapytał dosadnie, usadawiając się na fotelu – Co to było? Moje uszy krwawiły.  
-One Way czy jakoś tam – odparł kierowca, gdy z głośników popłynęła jakaś ludowa muzyka z mocnym damskim głosem – No weź, teraz to chyba ciebie pojebało – zmienił stacje – Słuchać tego pseudo producenta, który ma większe parcie na szkło niż ten łysy gość od duetów? Myślałem, że masz lepszym gust.  
-Przypadek z tym, a co do gościa nie mam nic osobistego do niego, ale racja. Kawałki robi o kant dupy rozbić – ściągnął czapkę, patrzą na pobliską rzekę. Brakowało mu trochę tych spokojnych wypadów z Tinią oraz Krokiem, gdy jeszcze był w formie podstawowej, nad jezioro i trenowania. Beztroski czas, ale wszystko się zmieniło. Jego życie rozsypała się jak domek z kart, chociaż był jeden plus. Rodzice w końcu byli z niego dumni. Rodzice – Muszę zadzwonić do mamy, ale to wieczorem dopiero.  
-Maminsynek – zakpiła Miranda, której poprawił się humor – Chociaż … Jacob, mamy chyba jakiś prezent dla naszej Ma?  
-Miałaś kupić – odparł zaskoczony chłopak – Miri!  
-Jak zwykle moja wina! - krzyknęła dziewczyna – Jak zwykle! Wielki pan Ranger trzeciego stopnia, a nie pamięta o prostym prezencie dla Mamy.  
-Z szacunkiem gówniaro. Jestem starszy i mam prawo ...  
-Starszy, a głupszy!

-Będziemy w Lumiose to kupicie, w czym taki problem – rzekł JD przeciągając się – Zgłodniałem trochę. Chyba pora na jakiś obiad.  
-Racja – Jacob, chcący zmienić temat, poparł kolegę po fachu, patrząc na zegarek na desce samochodu – Dochodzi piętnasta. Podejdziemy do Cheatu, to coś zjemy. Miri?  
-Wszystko mi jedno – mruknęła, gdy dojeżdżali do potężnego budynku z kamienia. Na Jamesie zrobiło piorunujące wrażenie. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak bardzo piorunujące.

* * *

-Witamy w **Battle Cheatu** – rzekł portier, który podszedł do nich – W czym możemy państwu pomóc?  
-Sprawdzamy czy wszystko w porządku i chcieliśmy coś zjeść – odparł Jacob pokazując odznakę.  
Tymczasem kilka dzieciaków z daleko obserwowało Absol Jamesa, zaś dwójka próbowała podejść. Kira widząc te podchody, warknęła dając znak, aby nikt się do niej nie zbliżał. Zaś JD oddał trzy PokeBalle w ręce siostry Joy, która stacjonowała w budynku, przy okazji pokazując jej zdjęcie poszukiwanej. Dalej nie mógł pojąć, jak one się rozróżniają, mimo tłumaczeń agentki Taki, ale to nie było najważniejsze w tym momencie.

-Czyli nie widziałaś jej? - zapytał pytanie, aby potwierdzić to co odpowiedziała wcześniej.  
-Niestety nie. Od kiedy zniknęła z Lavender Town, to nikt jej nie widział … to chyba było jakieś dwa lata temu, po tym strasznym zamachu w Lilly of Valey Island.  
-Ta, pamiętam – mruknął. Odruchowo sprawdził czy siekierka jest przy jego pasie – No cóż, dziękuje. Za ile mogę odebrać swoich podopiecznych?  
-Myślę, że za jakieś trzydzieści minut. Najwyżej dam je twojej przyjaciółce – odparła spokojnie. JD kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał, po czym skierował się ku Mirandzie oraz Jacoba. Ci rozmawiali o prezencie dla swojej mamy.

-Nie widziała, co mnie nie dziwi. Makai także zapadł się pod ziemie po uderzeniu w Violet City, jedynie pojawił się podczas turnieju …  
-Tak, wiemy. Historie waszej znajomości wałkowaliśmy chyba tysiąc razy – fuknęła dziewczyna, po czym skierowała się w kierunku jadalni. James spojrzał na Jacoba, który tylko wzruszył rękami.  
-Weź kup jej kwiaty na przeproszenie czy coś – rzekł chłopak do JDiego. Ten puknął się w głowę – To się nie dziw. Wkurzyłeś ją, a Miri długo trzyma urazę. Dobra chodź, bo sam zgłodniałem – obaj ruszyli, ale Clarkson prawie natychmiast zatrzymał się widząc jak jego Absol niepewnie przygląda się innemu rogowi pokoju. Sam spojrzał w tym kierunku.

Niby zwykła sytuacja. Młody chłopak, może siedemnastoletni, adoruje kobietę niewiele starszą od Jamesa. Jednak w tej akcji było coś, co zainteresowało Kire.  
W ciemno można było powiedzieć, że to nie był brunet z charakterystyczną grzywką. Zielony T shirt, rozpinana bluza ze sterczącym kołnierzykiem oraz podwiniętym rękawem, niebieskie jeansy i jakieś addiasy. No i gogle na głowie. Prawie zwyczajny chłopak.

Za to kobieta wydała się Jamesowi znana. Wysoka niewiasta o długich blond włosach ubrana w brązową skórzaną kurtkę oraz jeansy. Niby skupiała się na rozmowie z chłopakiem, ale jej duże niebieskie oczy ukradkiem lustrowały zebranych i na jeden krótki moment spotkały się z zielonymi spojówkami Jamesa. Przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz podniecenia. Modlitwy zostały wysłuchane.  
Ten ułamek sekundy wystarczył im obu, aby zrozumieć z kim mają do czynienia. Oboje poznali … nie, oboje uświadomili sobie swoje zamiary względem siebie. Kobietą uśmiechnęła się wydawać się mogło, że w kierunku swojego rozmówcy, ale to był uśmieszek skierowany do JDiego. Ten sam co ostatnim razem …

James spojrzał na Kire i oboje wymieni między sobą myśli. Absol kiwnęła głową, po czym ruszyła za niewiastą, która zabrała swojego rozmówcę za rękę i udała się w tylko im znanym kierunku.  
-Pakuje się w pułapkę – mruknął sam do siebie, a następnie zwrócił się do Jacoba – Zaraz do was dołączę, dobra? Kira chce się przewietrzyć.  
-Dobra, my już zamówimy – odpowiedział Jacob, po czym obaj ruszyli przeciwne strony – Mam złe przeczucia – wyjął swój Holoclaster i wybrał numer – Officer Jenny? Tutaj Jacob Lemon, Kalos Pokemon Ranger Squad. Będziemy potrzebować …

Tymczasem James podążał za kobietą i jej kochankiem. Był pewny co do tożsamości niewiasty, ale jegomość także mu wydawał się dość znajomy. Jakby gdzieś go już spotkał, albo przynajmniej widział z daleka. Przecież Ona musiała mieć jakiś cel, robiąc z chłopaka, jeszcze nieświadomą swojej roli, przynętę na Rangera ... albo był inny, nie znany jeszcze Jamesowi powód.  
W końcu wyszli na dość duży placyk znajdujący się na tyłach przybytku. Ku zadowoleniu Jamesa, nie było nikogo postronnego w pobliżu, dzięki czemu nie musiał patrzeć się na cywili, a tym samym na punkt trzeci rozkazu. Delikatny wiatr poruszył koronami drzew dookoła, gdy para się zatrzymała. Chłopak dopiero wtedy zauważył JDego.

-Dobra, starczy tych gierek – rzekł James w kierunku dwójki. Spojrzenie jego i kobiety spotkały się na kilka sekund. Teraz był już pewny - Będzie stawiać opór, czy podasz się … Joy? - zapytał, zaś Kira zawarczała. Chłopak zrobił krok w przód – Posłuchaj mnie gościu, to nie jest twoja sprawa.  
-Za kogo się uważasz? - warknął brunet, zaś w jego dłoni pojawił się Pokeball – Ashley, odsuń się, zaraz pokaże temu punkowi gdzie jest jego miejsce!  
-Ashley? Nie stać cie na coś bardziej wymyślnego? - zakpił z poszukiwanej. Ta zaśmiała się – A i nie punk, tylko – pokazał odznakę – James Clarkson, Johto Pokemon Ranger Squad. Ta kobieta jest poszukiwana …  
-Nie stać cie na coś bardziej wymyślnego? - teraz to ona zakpiła, po czym zwróciła się do chłopaka – Nie przejmuj się nim Tony. To mój były facet. Jest straszny zazdrosny o to, że zerwałam z nim, więc wymyśla jakieś chore bajki – skłamała. JD przewrócił oczami – Pokaż mu miejsce w szeregu. Przecież taki szczur, nie jest problem dla ciebie.  
-Nie bądź tak cwana Joy, oj nie bądź. Dobra, miejmy to z głowy, przesłuchanie czeka – chciał zrobić krok, ale Tony rzucił kule z której wyłonił się Poliwrath – Słuchaj casanovo. Próbuje uratować ci tyłek oraz wypełnić swoje zadanie, więc łaskawie odwołaj swoją kijankę i daj mi w spokoju …  
-Kupiłeś sobie odznakę na bazarze za kilka dolców i uznajesz się za Rangera? Rana, pokażmy mu gdzie jest jego miejsce!  
-Ej! - krzyknął poruszony tą zniewagą munduru – Zbyt dużo kosztowało mnie zostanie Ranger, więc żaden marnej jakości casanova nie będzie mi ubliżać – James sięgnął po Pokeballe, ale kieszeń były tylko dwie kule. Kiry oraz Tori – Cholera no tak, zostawiłem ekipę na przeglądzie – mruknął, po czym spojrzał na Absol.

_„Kira …" zaczął spokojnie. Mroczny pies pokiwał przecząco głową._  
_„Przecież on ma przewagę typów! Zapomnij!" odparła lekko zaniepokojona._  
_„Kira proszę …"_  
_„Nie! Jeszcze mi futro zamoczy."_  
_„Kira! Właź na pole walki!" krzyknął mentalnie. Absol westchnęła._  
_„Dobra, no ... „ rzekła zrezygnowana._

Mroczny Pokemon zrobił dwa kroki naprzód i stanęła naprzeciw wodno walczącego Pokemona. James jeszcze raz spojrzał na Tony'ego, który palił się do walki. Zaś Joy/Ashley stała za nim z założonymi rękami i z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.  
-Pora wrócić do siodła - przekręcił daszek czapki o 90 stopni w prawo - Wiesz kto jest następny? - wskazał na Tony'ego – Ty jesteś następny! - a następnie palce przesunął na kobietę – A później ty! Kira, Psycho Cut!

Ostrze na czubku głowy Absol zabłysło na jasnoniebiesko, po czym wykonała kilka ruchów swoją czaszkę, tworząc coś przypominające ostrza, które popędziły ku Poliwarhtowi. Tony chyba przewidział taki ruch ze strony Jamesa, ponieważ rozkazał użyć Bubblebeam, aby skontrować atak, po czym dodał, aby jego podopieczna podbiegła i próbowała uderzyć Kire. Mroczny Pokemon, odskakiwał przy każdej próbie ciosu, czekając na odpowiedni moment, ale popełniła błąd. Spóźniła się o ułamek sekundy, przez co uderzenie otwartą dłonią ogłuszyło ją. Później było drugie, poprawiające poprzedni cios. Trzecie uderzenie prawie powalił Kire, ale przed czwartym już uciekła poprzez skok do góry, po raz kolejny używając Psycho Cuta. Jednak brunet wyczuł intencje mrocznego Pokemon, rozkazują Ranie wyprowadzić Submmision. Jedna z finalnych ewolucji Poliwaga złapała Disaster Pokémon za tylne łapy i płynnym ruchem rzuciła Absol o podłoże. Tylko James zauważył, że jej oczy zabłysły na sekundę. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno.  
-Kira! - krzyknął James, gdy jego podopieczna wstała – Jesteś w stanie jeszcze walczyć?

_„Nie zadawaj głupich pytań." warknęła "Jakiś plan?"_  
_„Gramy na czas."_  
_„Dobra, ale mam nadzieje, że widziałeś co zrobiłam" odparła._

-Slash! - rozkazał. Absol zaczęła biec w kierunku Rany, ta zaś przyjęła odpowiednią pozycje, tak jakby oczekiwała tego ataku.  
-Rana, Circle Throw, po czym Dynamic Punch! - Tony wydał polecenie, oczekując, prostej, bezproblemowej wygranej.  
-Tak jak myślałem – mruknął JD, zaś wodno-walczący Pokemon złapał jego podopieczną w pasie i przerzuciła przez głowę, po czym prawie natychmiast powstał, chcą zadać ostateczny cios. Jednak jakiej było jej zdziwienie, gdy zamiast jednej Kiry było ich pięciu. Każda groźne warczała na rywalkę. Tony był zaskoczony takim obrotem sytuacji, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie – Calm Mind!

-Nie pozwól na to! Bubblebeam! - odparł casanowa, rozmyślając nad strategią swojego rywal – Wie, że mam przewagę typów, ale mimo to atakuje, a nie próbuje zadawać ciosów z dystansu. Albo ma coś zanadrzu, albo jest głupszy od tych dwóch członków Team Flare, których pokonałem z Max'em - tymczasem wodny stworek wykonał polecenie. Wystrzelił w hordę Absolów, które zabłysły na biało, strumień bąbelków. Cios niszczył kopie jedną po drugiej, aż w końcu trafiła w odpowiednią. Jednak było już za późno. Specjalny Atak i Obrona Disaster Pokemona wzrosły – Dynamic Punch! Nie pozwól aby cię zaatakowała!

Kira odskoczyła po ataku bąbelków jaki przyjęła na siebie, a następnie ponownie użyła Psycho Cuta. Rana po raz kolejny unikała psychicznych ostrzy, zaś jej pieść zabłysła na niebiesko. Była już tak blisko, gdy spostrzegła wredny uśmieszek na twarzy Absol. Tony i Joy także do dostrzegli, ale nie wiedzieli czemu Pokemon uśmiecha się przed znokautowaniem. Jednak po chwili cała trójka odkryła prawdę.  
Prawdą był promień o wszystkich kolorach tęczy, który uderzył całkowicie zaskoczoną Rane, prawie ją nokautując. Ostrze Kiry zaświeciło na biało, co mogło znaczyć, że użyła Sword Dance. Jej Atak wzrósł.

-Co to by ... Future Sight? - zapytał Tony widząc jaka jego Poliwarth się podnosi – Jednak jeden cios nie mógłby powalić mojej podopicz ... ach tak – zreflektował się – Calm Mind zwiększa specjalny atak, przez co cios okazał się silniejszy niż normalnie. Grałeś na czas, bo wiedziałeś, że mój Pokemon uniknie ciosów twojej Absol, a teraz zwiększyłeś sobie Atak. Niezły pomysł, poczekaj, zapisze to sobie – wyjął z plecaka notatnik.  
-Gdzieś to już widziałem – mruknął JD, obserwując sytuacje. Dostrzegł, że Joy uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo – Więc o to ci chodzi. Czyżby Taka potrzebował notatek jakiegoś gówniarza? - zadał sobie pytanie, zaś Tony zanotował – Już? Możemy wracać do walki?  
-Tak. Rana, Hypnosis! - rozkazał chłopak. Clarkson uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Nie podoba mi się to ... - dodał w momencie gdy brzuch jego Pokemona zaczął wirować, próbując uśpić Kire.  
-Magic Coat! - rzekł krótko Clarkson. Tony próbował jeszcze cofnąć komendę, ale było już za późno. Absol stworzyła przed sobą przypominające coś lustro, które odbiło atak, usypiając Rane – Podasz się, czy mamy to zakończyć przez Ogoshi ...

_„Głupia nazwa dla Night Slash." mruknęła Kira_  
_„Cicho. Wiesz, że lubię nazywać wasze finishery"_

-Dobra, podaje się – mruknął niezadowolony Tony, podchodząc do Rany – Dobrze się spisałaś – JD gwizdnął, co zwróciło uwagę chłopaka. Rzucił mu jakaś jagódkę – Mint Berry, dzięki – mruknął zdziwiony. Brunet podał owoc swojemu Pokemonowi, który po chwili się przebudził. Tony uśmiechnął się do Rany, a następnie ją odwołał, wymieniając ręce Pokeball.  
-Co się tak patrzysz?! Skop mu tyłek, przecież byłeś uczestnikiem Bursztynowego Turnieju i walczyłeś z finalistą! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana Joy. Tony zdziwił się tym wybuchem agresji ze strony kobiety, która z wyraźną irytacją patrzyła na Jamesa.

-Okej. Desertmon, potrzebuje twojej asysty! - krzyknął, a po chwili nad polem walki zawisł Flygon. JD zdziwił się, bo pierwszy raz widział tego Pokemona. Wyjął swoje urządzenie i szybko zeskanował stwora – Masz Pokedex?  
-Nie, to takie urządzenie Rangerów. Pokazuje podstawowe dane o stworku. Okej, ziemia smok … nie cierpię smoków – odparł, po czym popatrzył na Kire. Ta dalej odczuwała skutki poprzedniej walki, więc stwór z Hoenn miał przewagę. Zmiana nie wchodziła w drogę, ponieważ jego Pokemony były u siostry Joy … chociaż. Spojrzał w niebo i uśmiechnął się. Była jednak szansa na równy pojedynek w powietrzu.

_„HALO! ZIEMIA DO JAMESA! JA TU OBRYWAM, WIĘC PRZESTAŃ MYŚLEĆ O TYŁKU MIRANDY, TYLKO MI POMÓŻ!"_

Natychmiast jego wzrok wrócił na pole walki, gdzie Absol unikała kolejnych rzucanych kamieni. Była wyraźnie zirytowana zachowaniem swojego trenera i gdyby mogła, to użyłaby Psycho Cuta na nim.  
-Dragon Beath! - krzyknął Tony pewny swojej wygranej. Jego Flygon wystrzelił w rywalkę niebieski promień.  
-Protect, a następnie Batton Pass! - Kira stworzyła przed sobą zieloną ścianę, o którą rozbił się cios, po czym zaświeciła się na sekundę, aby w ostateczności wrócić do Pokeballa. JD sięgnął po drugą kule jaką miał, zaś Absol wydostała się przedmiotu – Dzięki Kira, a teraz pora na mojego drugiego Pokemona – rzucił przedmiot ku górze. Tony oraz Joy w napięciu oczekiwali na pojawienie się drugiego podopiecznego Jamesa, ale Pokeball otworzył się i … tyle. Skipper złapał pustą kulę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko – Ups, zapomniałem …

-Kpisz sobie ze mnie?! - wrzasnął Tony – Jestem Anthony Emerald! Toczyłem epickie bitwy z Jasonem Jupiterem, Steven, Darionem. Tamarą czy … - przerwał słysząc charakterystyczne skrzeczenie.  
-Gdybyś dał mi dokończyć, to byś wiedział, a tak – wzruszył ramionami, po czym zaczął przypominać sobie nazwisko chłopaka. Emerald, gdzieś na pewno je słyszał – A teraz wszyscy razem! Krzycz Tori! Krzycz Tori!

Desertmon, gdy ujrzał pędząc ku niemu Skarmory, nie miał już czasu na reakcje. Zaliczył bliski kontakt ze stalowy skrzydłami Tori, która ponownie wzniosła górę, przygotowując się do kolejnego podejścia, które nadeszło po chwili, ale smok był szybszy.  
-Sandstorm! - krzyknął Tony, zakładając swoje gogle na oczy – Muszę zniwelować jakoś jego przewagę – pomyślał, gdy pole walki ogarnęła burza piaskowa – Desertmon, użyj Hone Claws, po czym Fire Punch!  
-Tori! - James zasłonił sobie oczy ręką, próbując dostrzec swojego Pokemona. Usłyszał jedynie skrzeczenie – Kontruj wszystko Metal Soundem. Wierze w ciebie.

Tori próbowała wypatrzyć swojego rywala, który miał teraz nad nią przewagę. W tej burzy czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Jako Vibrava dorastał na pustynie Hoenn, gdzie spotkał swojego dotychczasowego trenera, a tam panowały iście spartańskie warunki. Teraz to on polował, a Skarmory była zwierzyną. Nie odwrotnie. Atak z powietrza go zaskoczył, ale już nie da się nabrać.  
W końcu wyczuł odpowiedni moment. Jego pieść zabłysnęła na czerwono, zaś on sam pognał ku rywalce. Zorientowała się zbyt późno, aby uniknąć ciosu, lecz wydała z siebie potężny metalowy skrzek. Równocześnie Fire Punch dosięgnął celu, zadając dość mocne obrażenia, ale sam odczuł atak rywalki. Natychmiast odleciał, aby zregenerować swoje zdrowie, lecz Tori siedziała mu na ogonie. Rozpoczęła się pościg pomiędzy oboma latającymi typami. Desermont próbował się pozbyć metalowego ptaka, ale ta użyła Agillity, zmniejszając niebezpiecznie dystans między oboma Pokemonami. Smok pognał ku górze, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Jego pieść już płonęła, zaś z każdą chwilą burza piaskowa odbierała trochę życia Skarmory. W końcu nadszedł ten moment.  
Obrócił się o 180 stopni i zapikował ku rywalce. Ta odbiła w bok, chcą uniknąć kolizji, ale Flygon na to czekał. Zanurzył pieść w odsuniętym brzuchu Tori, wytracając ją z równowagi, przez co zaczęła pikować. Desermont nie chciał odpuścić, tylko zakończ to jak najszybciej. Pieść dalej płonęła, zaś burza powoli ustępowała na rzecz słońca.

Tymczasem na ziemie trwała dyskusja pomiędzy trenerami.  
-Gratuluje pomysłu! - zakpił JD – Nic nie widać!  
-Ja widzę – odparł Tony, który założył kołnierzyk swojej koszuli na usta, aby uchronić się przed piaskiem.

_„Ma gogle, temu widzi. Powinieneś sobie kupić gogle, wiesz …" Kira zaczęła swój wywód_  
_„Od kiedy znasz się na modz … kurwa, już pamiętam! „_

-Jasna cholera! Joy, ty mała wredna suko! - krzyknął zdenerwowany – Specjalnie to zrobiłaś! Makai kazał Ci, abyś śledziła poprzednie jego ofiary, a tylko o Emeraldzie było ostatnio głośno! Chcesz pozbyć się świadków, bo wie, że tym razem dobierzemy mu się do tyłka!  
-Makai Taka … chwila! - wykrzyczał Dialguś, odwracając się w miejsce gdzie stała Ashley, ale już nie było – Co tutaj jest grane?!  
-Coś ci zaczyna świtać? Przypomnę ci. To ten psychol …  
-Pamiętam … chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ona jest jego wysłanniczką … - obaj usłyszeli charakterystyczny śmiech. Śmiech psychopaty z Kanto - O cholera!  
-Tori, Sunny Day natychmiast! - James sięgnął po toporek, będąc gotów do ataku. Nad polem walki pojawiło się słońce, powoli rozpraszając burze piaskową. JD ruszył w kierunku Emeralda, mając bardzo złe przeczucia – Tony! - krzyknął gdy Sandstorm słabł. Był już w połowie dystansu, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczne skrzeczenie bólu. Spojrzał w niebo – Ten dzień nie mógł się lepiej skończyć, prawda? - zakpił, widząc jak nieprzytomna Tori leci ku niemu. Nie zdążyłby sięgnąć po Pokeball, zaś Kira była zbyt daleko aby go uderzyć.  
-Desertmon, złap Skarmory za nim upadnie! - krzyknął Tony. Flygon pognał ku Tori, łapiąc ja w odpowiedniej odległości od Jamesa. Ten spojrzał na Emeralda, który wyglądał na całego – Powiesz mi co tutaj się dzieje? - zapytał, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. JD rozejrzał się dookoła i spochmurniał. Joy już nie było.  
-Cholera jasna … masz swój notesik? - zapytał casanowy, odwołując Tori – Dobra robota, zasłużyłaś na odpoczynek – schował Pokeball za pas. Tymczasem Emer sprawdził plecak i kieszenie, będąc wyraźnie zaniepokojonym – Tak sądziłem. Dobra chodź, spiszemy zeznania i pogadamy na spokojnie …

* * *

**Jakiś czas później**

James właśnie kończył wysłuchiwać historii Tony'ego. Szybko sobie wyjaśnili to i owo, po czym porozmawiali o Tace. O dziwo chłopak nie widział, ani nie słyszał o nim od tej sytuacji Hoenn, co mogło znaczyć, że Makai nie był nim zainteresowany. Jednak musiał istnieć powód, czemu ten dupek go napadł. Czyżby chodziło mu o ten dziennik?

-Dziwne – rzekł James – Zjebałeś mi akcje, ale mimo wszystko, pomogłeś mi. Sprawdziłem Kire oraz Tori w walce, wiem, że Joy oraz Makai czegoś szukają – wyciągnął kule – Tylko po co mi to dawał, to ja nie wiem …  
-Mam coś podobnego – rzekł Tony, wyciągając podobny kamień – Leżał on sobie między skałami przy Victory Road w Johto. Profesor Oak nie wiedział co to jest, więc wysłał mnie tutaj, a że spotkałem pewnego fajnego typa …  
-Victory Road w Johto – mruknął JD. Momentalnie wrócił wspomnieniami do wydarzeń, które rozpoczęły jego podróż ku ciemności. Pociąg, trasa między Kanto a Johto, śnieżne szczyty, jego pierwsze spotkanie z Joy. No i pierwsza walka z Taka. Nie równa, bo zdominowana przez psychola, ale zdjął jednego z jego Pokemonów.  
-Słuchasz mnie? - Tony wyrwał go z odmętów wspomnień. James kiwnął głową na tak, po czym zauważył, że w ich kierunku zmierzała Miranda – Hej maleńka …

-Maleńka to może być twoja pała – warknęła Miri, po czym uderzyła Jamesa w tył głowy – Ładnie tak mnie wystawiać? Gdzie się włóczyłeś z moim bratem?!  
-Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Jacob miał do ciebie przyjść, ja zaś miałem nosa – Absol warknęła – Znaczy moja kochana Kira miała i wypatrzyliśmy Joy.  
-Chwila, tą Joy?! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana – Aresztowałeś ją? Sprawa zakończona?  
-Nie, bo mój nowy kolega, próbował zabajerować Joy. A opowiem Ci przy obiedzie, bo teraz na serio muszę coś zjeść – odparł zdziwiony. Zastanawiał się, gdzie wcięło brata dziewczyny.  
-Miałeś czas– mruknęła Miri, po czym jej wzrok się przeniósł na bruneta uśmiechającego się przyjaźnie – Może nas zapoznasz, panie wielki wojowniku?  
-Miri to Tony Emerald, gość który także miał zatargi z Makaim. Casanovo to Miranda Lemon, moja koleżanka po fachu …

_„Koleżanka po fachu, tia jasne ..." zakpiła Kira, ale JD zignorował to „Tchórz"_

-Miło mi – rzekł Emer, zaś JD schował dłonie do kieszeni spodni – Mieliśmy trochę zły początek, ale możemy to naprawić …  
-Zapo …  
-Miri, spiszesz od niego zeznania? Ja muszę coś załatwić – powiedział odchodząc. Nie zważał na protesty Mirandy. Po prostu odszedł, kierując się ku budynkowi. Chciał odebrać swoje Pokemony. Kira podążyła tuż za nim.

Kilka minut później James wrócił na miejsce, gdzie Miranda kończyła spisywać zeznania, odpędzając się od końskich zalotów Tony'ego. Kira fuknęła, dając wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu zachowaniem swojego trenera.

_„Dobra, wygrałaś. Zaproszę Mirandę na tą cholerną kawę w tym zasranym Lumiose City, tylko przestań wałkować ten temat" rzekł do swojego Pokemona, a ta tylko uśmiechnęła się „Absol swatka, ja pierdole"_

-Już? - zapytał Clarkson podchodząc do dwójki ludzi. Lemon wyglądała jakby zaraz miała eksplodować ze złości. Tony podpisał swoje zeznania na tablecie, kończąc ten żmudny proces – Szybko.  
-Krótko i zwięźle. Twój raport będzie obszerniejszy – odparła z wyraźną satysfakcją w głosie. Skipper spochmurniał na samą myśl o pisaniu raportu – Dobra, chodźmy. Poszukajmy mojego brata i jedźmy do tego profesora.  
-A może dasz zaprosić się na kawę? - rzekł już desperacji Emerald, widząc, że jego podryw nie przynosi skutku. Lemon miała już wybuchnąć, ale JD był szybszy.  
-W sumie to mam pomysł. Jest remis w naszej poprzedniej walce, to co powiesz na trzecią rundkę. Jak wygrasz, to Miri pójdzie z tobą na kawę – rzekł. Oboje spojrzeli na bruneta jak na szaleńca, a przy okazji blondynka miała ochotę go rozszarpać. Emer pokiwał głową, dając sygnał, że się zgadza – Świetnie, Miri posiedziujesz? - zadał kolejne pytanie.  
-Tak - Rangerka wycedziła przez zęby, po czym skierowała się ku środkowi pola walki, lecz wyszeptała jedno zdanie do Skippera – Tylko przegraj, a zabije Cie podczas snu – James prychnął, po czym cofnął się o kilka metrów. W jego ręce pojawił się Pokeball – To będzie pojedynek treningowy pomiędzy James Clarksonem z Olivine City a Anthony Emeraldem z Petelburg. Każdy uczestników może użyć tylko jednego Pokemona. Pojedynek trwa, aż do momentu gdy jedna ze stron będzie niezdolna do walki. Gotowi?

-Krok, potrzebuje twoje asysty! - krzyknął, James ciskając kule w kierunku pola walki.  
-Buckie, naprzód! - ryknął Dialguś. Sekundę później Sceptile oraz Feraligatr zwarły się. Rozpoczęła się próba sił – To będzie krótkie. Mam przewagę typów oraz ...  
-Nie wymądrzaj się, tylko walcz – rozkazał James – Przerzuć go przez plecy i Ice Punch! - jego Pokemona przełamał klincz, obrócił się plecami do rywala i silnym ruchem przerzucił go przez bark. Chciał wyprowadzić uderzenie pięścią, jednak Sceptile zablokował cios X Scissorem. Łapa Kroka odbiła się od ostrzy Buckie, zaś ten przeturlał się przez bok, natychmiast wstając. Ogon Aligatora, który rozbłysk na jasnoniebiesko, zdzielił odsłoniętego startera z Hoenn – Nugerani! - krzyknął JD widząc dogodną sytuacje. W pysku jego Pokemona zaczęła gromadzić się niebieska kula, która po sekundzie wystrzeliła w kierunku rywala. Ten odskoczył i będąc jeszcze w powietrzu odpowiedział gradem roślinnych pocisków, a te dosięgły Kroka, zadając mu dość duże obrażenia.

-Leaf Blade! - krzyknął Emer, zaś Sceptile po wylądowaniu pognał ku rywalowi, a jego liście zamieniły się w roślinne ostrza. Chciał zadać dwa precyzje cięcia, ale Aligator złapał swoimi świecącymi łapami ostrza. Znów zaczęła się próba sił – Brick Break?  
-Ta, wpadliśmy na to jak jeszcze był Croconawem – odparł JD, zaś nad polem walki zaświeciło słońce. James spojrzał na kule na plecach Buckie, które mieniły się potężnym blaskiem – Cholera! Krok, odskocz do tyłu! Natychmiast!  
-Za późno! Solarbeam! - krzyknął pewny swojego Tony'ego. Miał powodu do radości. Jeden z najpotężniejszych specjalnych ataków typu roślinnego pognał ku Aligatorowi, lecz ten jakimś cudem uniknął ataku.  
-Cholera, nie musi nawet przeładowywać – powiedział James. Krok, który gotował się do ataku, ryknął – Myśl JD, myśl … - przerwał, patrząc na wkurzoną Mirande.

_„Ona mnie zabije przecież" rzekł do Kiry, a ta tylko się zaśmiała._  
_„Sam się w to pakowałeś" odparła mu „Trzeba było po prostu ją zaprosić, a nie robić jakieś pojedynki"_  
_„Dzięki za pomoc. To twoja wina, bo od trzech tygodni wiercisz mi dziurę, aby zaprosił ją na kawę … wariant d pięć. Powinien wystarczyć"_

-Dobra - rzekł James widząc jak Aligator odskakuje od kolejnego ataku – Rain Dance! Będzie miał czas na dwa ataki, ale wytrzymamy – rozkazał. Krok ryknął, zaś nad polem walki zaczęły pojawiać się ciemne chmury. Sceptile strzeli kolejny raz, tym razem trafiając. Krok padł na ziemie – Nie!  
-To chyba … - przerwał widząc jak z pyska aligator wystrzela niebieska kula – Buckie unik! - Sceptile chciał odskoczyć, ale promień trafił w jego nogę, zamrażając ją na amen. Roślinny stworek został unieruchomiony.  
-Wariant d pięć! - krzyknął JD  
-Jaki wariant? - zapytał Emer, zaś Feraligatr powstał i ryknął. Jego ciało otoczyła woda – Aqua Jet …  
-Powiem ci co się teraz stanie – zaczął James, zaś Krok wystrzelił ku górze – To będzie twój ko …  
-Solarbeam! - ryknął Tony w akcie desperacji. Skippera zatkało. Tego się nie spodziewał. Buckie zaczął ładować promień, zaś wodny stwór gnał ku niemu dalej, ale spostrzegł swoją sytuacje.  
-Nugerani, ale zamróź się sam – rozkazał niepewnie Clarkson. Ta taktyka była szaleńce ryzykowna, ale jedno nauczył się do Stevena – Ryzyko popłaca - mruknął, zaś Krok zaufał swojemu trenerowi i wykonał polecenie, zmieniając się w bryłę lodu. Chwile później Sceptile wystrzelił promień.

_„Co ty kombinujesz?" zapytała zaciekawiona Absol, widząc jak promień uderza w bryłę „To gwarantowany nokaut, nawet ten drań Krok tego nie przetrwa."_  
_„Pada już deszcz, przez co siła Solarbeamu jest mniejsza. No i jeśli dobrze kombinuje ..." przerwał widząc jak promień znika. Feraligatr był cały i zdrowy „.. to cios tylko roztopi lód. Teraz koniec"_

-Ice Punch, po czym Osotogari! - krzyknął JD, zaś pieść Krok zabłysła na niebiesko. Buckie przyjął cios jak prawdziwy mężczyzna oraz próbował się jeszcze zrewanżować, ale ogon otoczony przez strumienie wody powalił go – Dobra walka.

-Wygrywa James Clarkson – powiedziała Miri z wyraźną ulgą w głosie. Tony odwołał Sceptile'a, zaś JD podszedł do niego. Obaj ucieleśnili sobie dłoń – Może jednak nie jest takim matołem … - przerwała, gdy jakaś dziewczynka podbiegła do nich i wręczyła coś Emeraldowi. Ten wyraźnie ucieszył się, podobnie jak Clarkson – Ciekawe co – miała się ruszyć, ale Kira zagrodziła jej drogę – Męskie sprawy, tak? - zapytała się Absol, a ta tylko pokiwała głową – Coś czuję, że to twoja sprawka.

James i Anhtony wymienili między sobą jeszcze kilka słów, po czym się pożegnali. Clarkson wrócił do Miri, która stała z jego Pokemonami. Miał już coś powiedzieć, ale usłyszeli kobiecy krzyk. Pierwsza wystartowała Kira, a tuż po niej reszta.

Przy jednej ścian było już dość dużo zbiegowisko ludzi. James oraz Miranda przecisnęli się przez tłum, ale to co zobaczyli przeraziło ich, zarazem rozwiązując zagadkę gdzie był Jacob.  
Odpowiedź była prosta – został ukrzyżowany, ale nie tak jak Jezus. Napastnik wpierw go dotkliwie pobił, po czym przywiązał jego ręce do lin i zawiesił na końcach jednej ze ścian budynku. Za pewnie nie było świadków, ponieważ ta cześć ogrodu była wyłączona z użytkowania z powodu remontu elewacji.  
Miri wpierw głośno krzyknęła imię swojego brata, po czym padła na kolana i zalała się łzami. James zachował zimną krew, bo wiedział, że musi coś zrobić. Domyślał się, kto jest sprawcą.

-Kira, Psycho Cut w liny! Krok złap go nim upadnie! - rozkazał. Oba jego Pokemony wykonały polecenie. Absol swoim psychicznym ostrzem przecięła liny, zaś Aligator złapał rannego Jacoba. James podbiegł do kolegi i pobieżnie sprawdził jego stan. Na szczecie żył, ale dostrzegł ranę w brzuchu. Jakby zrobioną skalpelem – Do samochodu … - rzekł, zaś z kieszeni kurtki wyleciała kartka. Krok oraz Kira pobiegli do terenówki, która stała na parkingu, a JD przeczytał wiadomość, po czym ją zgniótł i cisnął w przed siebie.  
-Przesadziłeś. Teraz na serio przegiąłeś pałę – mruknął i już chciał ruszyć w kierunku auta, ale przypomniał sobie o klęczącej Miri. Podbiegł do niej – Chodź!  
-Co oni mu zrobili …  
-Miri wiem, że to ciężkie, ale musisz się pozbierać – rzekł łagodny głosem. Jej fioletowe oczy mokre od łez spoczęły na nim – Dla Jacoba. Chodź, jedziemy do szpitala! - podniósł głos, równocześnie pociągając ją za rękę. Miranda wybudziła się z letargu i obaj pobiegli ku jeepowi, ale w myślach Clarksona dalej krążyły słowa z kartki.

**„Pamiętaj głupcze, im dłużej spoglądasz w mrok, bacz, by i on nie zaczął spoglądać na ciebie."**

* * *

**Walka numer 5 z Sezonu II**  
**James David Clarkson vs Anthony "Tony" Emerald**

**Skład:**

_Feraligatr_** Krok (M) - **_Absol_ **Kira (F) - **_Skarmory_ **Tori (F) - **_Quagsire_ **Tinia (F) - **_Darmanitan_ **Diddy (M)**


	4. Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się

**Prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie **

**północna zachodnia cześć Unovy**

* * *

_Do: James Clarkson_  
_Od: Ranger Squad HQ_

_1. Kontynuować operacje „Nurse", bez względu na skutki oraz stan zatrzymanej._  
_2. Meldunek o zatrzymaniu podejrzanej via SSIX._  
_3. Sprawdzić informacje o zauważeniu Makai Taki w okolicach Dragonspiral Tower._  
_4. Współpracować z lokalnymi jednostkami Pokemon Ranger w regionie Unova (kod 005)._  
_5. Przyznano wam pomoc w postaci Rangerki Drugiego Stopnia Mirandy Lemon._  
_6. Meldunek operacyjny do dowództwa głównego co tydzień via SSIX._  
_7. Kontynuować operacje „Kagai" w regionie 005, aż do przysłania nowych rozkazów._

_Koniec wiadomości_

* * *

-Jeszcze raz! Parabolic Charge! - męski głos przerwał ciszę panując w dolinie. Zielone oczy wbiły się w półmetrową żółtą jaszczurkę z czarnym łebkiem, uszami oraz końcem ogona, która obróciła się tyłem do celu, jakim była niebieska istota przypominająca chodzącą na dwóch łapach rybę, machającą szczęśliwie ogonem – Cel … pal! - potężny ładunek elektryczny wydobył się z niewielkiego ciałka, kierując się wprost ku drugiemu stworkowi. Ten przyjął atak, nawet nie zmieniając pozy. Jaszczurką sapnęła, zaś młody chłopak podszedł do stwora. Pogłaskał Pokemona po głowie, wyciągając jakaś jakaś jagódkę z kieszenie spodni, która podał jaszczurce.  
Quagsire również podeszła do trenera, oczekując czegoś smakołyku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, po czym dał jej jakiś przysmak, zaś wodno ziemny Pokemon zapiszczał radośnie.  
– Jesteś idealną partnerka do ćwiczeń dla Prime'a – Tinia, bo tak się nazywała, pokiwała głową, kończąc smakołyk. Helioptile, elektryczny Pokemon z Kalos, wskazał na leżąca w cieniu Absol, która ze znudzeniem w oczach, przyglądała się całemu temu treningowi – Nie przejmuj się Kirą, ona ma swoje humorki. Jak każda kobieta. Przyzwyczaisz się z czasem, a teraz odpocznijcie i pobawicie się – dodał, kierując się się ku mrocznemu Pokemonowi. Kątem oka zauważył jak Krok trenuje z Diddym walkę w zwarciu. Brakowało mu tylko dwójki stworków, które gdzieś znikły, tuż po rozpoczęciu treningu.

_„Ma humorki" warknęła Kira, która leżała na kurtce swojego trenera, gdy ten usiadł koło niej „Może mi jeszcze wmówisz, że mam okres, co?"_  
_„A nie masz?" zakpił JD, czochrając psa po głowie „A no tak, zapomniałem. Ty masz okres przez cały rok."_  
_„Pewnego pięknego dnia uduszę Cie we śnie" mruknęła, co wywołało atak śmiechu ze strony Jamesa „Nie żartuje. Przeginasz pałę i nie dotrzymałeś umowy …"_  
_„Przepraszam bardzo" przerwał jej monolog, biorąc do ręki czapkę „Moja wina, że cały misterny plan w poszedł w pizdu? Pomyśl swoim małym móżdżkiem. Jak miałem zaprosić Miri na kawę, po tym co się stało?"_  
_„Normalnie? Hallo, jest dwudziesty pierwszy wiek …"_  
_„Pojebało Cie? Miałem do niej podejść i rzecz coś w stylu, hej mała, pójdziemy na kawę, mimo że twój brat walczy o życi …" przerwał, biorąc głęboki wdech „Makai przegiął. Zdrowo przesadził„_  
_„Wiem" odparła Kira „Dorwiemy go, wiesz o tym dobrze. Jak się trzyma?"_  
_„Z tego co wiem, to odzyskał przytomność … i tyle. Miranda nic nie mówi, a mi głupio się zapytać co z Jacobem. Do ich rodziców przecież nie zadzwonię, bo mnie nie znają."_  
_„Niby czemu?"_  
_„Co im powiem? Witam, to mój wróg prawie zabił państwa syna? Kira użyj mózgu. Zaś dowództwo utajniło wszystko" oparł się konar drzewa „To moja wina. Wplątałem ich walkę, w której nie powinni brać udziału. Makai skrzywdził za wiele osób, jak ten gość Hizaru, który później znikł, próbował mnie dwukrotnie zabić, ale teraz … nie mam po prostu słów."_

_„Mi generalnie chodziło o Mirande" rzekła Absol, leniwie podnosząc łeb „Nie wydaje się jakoś szczególnie przybita tą całą sytuacją."_  
_„Trudno mi powiedzieć co siedzi w jej głowie. Znam ją dopiero drugi miesiąc, razem podróżujemy, próbujemy koegzystować i ogóle, ale nie potrafię jej rozpracować. Przed zamachem była bardziej sarkastyczna, wybuchowa i pewna siebie. Teraz … hmm, teraz jakby odpuściła. Dalej jest zimną suką, ale widzę przebłyski ludzkich odruchów. Jednak dzisiaj, już od samego rana miała do mnie jakiś pretensje."_  
_„Zaproś ją na kawę, to się dowiesz" powiedziała Kira, zaś JD przewrócił oczami „Wiesz, że będę wierciła ci dziurę, aż tego nie zrobisz ..." James prychnął, ale mima mu rzedła, gdy nad nim stanęła blondynka. Typowy strój jak na tą dziewczynę, czyli krótka spódniczka, czarny golf oraz beret na głowie. Jej fioletowe oczy szybko zlustrowały chłopaka, który ziewnął „Zaczyna się ..."_

-Tak? - Clarkson zapytał swojej towarzyszki, która dalej stała nad nim i nie powiedziała ani jednego słowa – Wiem, że jestem przystojny, ale co chcesz?  
-Chce abyś ruszył swoje dupsko – warknęła, zaś JD wstał – Musimy jechać dalej. Zróbmy nasz obchód i wracajmy do bazy. Mam wielką ochotę odpocząć.  
-Jasne, partnerko – zakpił, po czym zagwizdał. Tinia, Krok, Diddy oraz Prime podeszli do swojego trenera – Jest was czterech, Kira piąta. Gdzie Soundwave? - spojrzał na Kroka, który wzruszył ramionami – Kira?

_„Nie mam pojęcia" odparła „Nie jestem jego niańką"_  
_"To po co Cie trzymam?"_  
_"Cicho ..."_

-Miri, gdzie twój Meowstic? - zapytał, widząc jak dziewczyna pisze coś na komórce. Ta wskazała palcem na pobliskie drzewo, gdzie na gałęzi spał niebieski kot – Hmm, dziw … - nie skończył, ponieważ oboje zostali powaleni przez potężną fale dźwięku. James podniósł delikatnie głowę, aby ujrzeć fioletowego Pokemona, który "suszył ząbki" jak pewna banda Pingwinów z Madagaskaru – Soundwave! - Loudred zaklaskał, zaś JD wyjął Pokeball – Powrót – stwór zmienił się czerwoną poświatę, po czym schował się do kuli, a jego trener wstał. Miranda zbierała swoją komórkę z ziemi – Znów dostanę po głowie. Super – westchnął Clarkson, a następnie wyjął cztery kule i odwołał swoich podopiecznych. Jedynie Kira ustała się przy swoim trenerze, który skierował się ku czarnemu coupe, którym teraz podróżowali.

_„To nie było fajne" mruknęła Absol „Wiesz, mogłeś zachować się bardziej jak dżentelmen"_  
_„Ta, a później chciałaby mnie udusić" odpowiedział „Sorry Kira, ale po ostatnim mam dosyć bycia tym miłym ..."_  
_„Ale męczą Cie wyrzuty sumienia" odparła „Pokaż, że chociaż trochę Ci na niej zależy. Dobrze wiem, że ci zależy. Zapomniałeś kto czyta twoje myśli?" zapytała wskakując na tył pojazdu. JD nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł na fotelu kierowcy i zabrał mikrofon._

-Tutaj patrol dwa jeden dwa, zgłaszamy się – rzekł po naciśnięciu guzika odpowiedzialnego, za nadawanie.  
-Tu dyżurny operacyjny Kanciarz, słucham was dwa jeden dwa – usłyszał w odpowiedzi – Zgłaszacie jakieś problemy?  
-Nie, wszystko jak najlepszy porządku. Udamy się w kierunku **White Ruins**, aż do granic sektora sto jeden – odparł spokojnie, zaś Miri wsiadła do samochodu. James kątem oka zauważył, że blondynka próbuje uruchomić komórkę – Baza czekam na potwierdzenie.  
-Potwierdzam dwa jeden dwa – odpowiedział dyżurny – Przy okazji Clarkson, komandor się o was pytał. Powiedział, że macie się do niego zgłosić po zakończeniu patrolu.  
-Jasne, zrozumiałem i przyjąłem. Dwa jeden dwa, bez odbioru – odłożył mikrofon, po czym spojrzał na coraz bardziej zirytowaną Mirandę – Oj daj to – mruknął, biorąc urządzenie. Lemon fuknęła, zaś Clarkson zaczął kombinować z komórką – Hmm, czyli nie uruchamia …  
-No co ty nie powiesz – warknęła dziewczyna, zaś JD zignorował to i kontynuował zabawę – To twoja wina. Gdybyś nie łapał tego Loudreda, to on nie zrobiłby takiego żartu. To twój drugi Pokemon, który uprzykrzył mi życie. Wpierw to metalowe ptaszydło, teraz on. Ciekawe kiedy twój aligator zamrozi mnie, albo ta elektryczna jaszczurka porazi mnie … ale jak? - przerwała, widząc jak komórka działa. James oddał jej urządzenie, po czym odpalił auto.  
-Nie ma za co – mruknął, a następnie wrzucił pierwszy bieg. Pojazd ruszył – Bateria nie stykała, przez co nie działało. Wiem, bo sam miałem podobny problem z pierwszą komórką. Wtedy to była cegła w porównaniu z tym co teraz masz – auto przyspieszyło, gdy JD zmienił bieg na wyższy. Silnik zaryczał, co przyprawiło Jamesa o uśmiech – Aż szkoda mi będzie zostawić to cudo. Maszyna chodzi jak marzenie. Aż dziw, że Unova ma takie młode samochody.  
-Ta jasne – mruknęła pisząc coś na komórce – I tak jesteś dupkiem …  
-Dobra starczy – przerwał jej JD, znów zmieniając bieg – Odkupie Ci tą komórkę w Icirrus City, dobra?

_„Oraz zaproszę na obiad, jeśli się zgodzisz" Absol podsunęła mu propozycje. JD spojrzał w tylne lusterko „Zrób to. Prooooooszęęęęęęęęę"_  
_„Kobiety" mruknął niezadowolony._

-Oraz zapraszam Cie na obiad. Ja płacę – dodał, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. Przez kilka chwil panowała złowroga cisza, nie zwiastująca niczego dobrego – Miri?  
-Komórka okej. Tak mi musisz odkupić – odparła spokojnie, chowając urządzenie do schowka – Obiad, zapomnij.  
-Dobra – mruknął James, któremu spadł kamień z serca. W końcu Kira da mu spokój. Będzie mógł się skupić na prawdziwym problemie jakim była jego misja.  
-Bo nie wyrobimy się, ale kolacja jak najbardziej wchodzi w grę – dokończyła myśl. Clarksona zatkało, zaś Kira zawyła radośnie – Co z twoją Absol?  
-A ja to wiem? Nie rozumiem kobiet – zaśmiał się nerwowo, próbując ukryć zaskoczenie – A co do kolacji to okej, nie ma problemu. Obiad, kolacja, śniadanie. Oby tylko dobrze zjeść.  
-Dokładnie tak. Widać w jednej materii się zgadzamy – przesiadła się do tyłu – Kira posuń się. Podobnie jak twój trener w Kalos, ja także się teraz przekimam – mroczny pies przeskoczył na przedni fotel, zaś blondynka położyła się i przykryła się swoim płaszczem – Obudź mnie jak dojedziemy.  
-Tak jest pani kapitan – zakpił, ściszając radio. Zmienił bieg po raz kolejny, a pojazd przyspieszył nieznacznie. Przez kilka minut jechali w zupełnej ciszy.

_„No proszę. Idziesz na randkę" rzekła Kira „A nie mówiłam? Podobasz się jej. Musisz się tylko ładnie ubrać"_  
_„Kira ..."_  
_„Oraz odchamić się chociaż małym stopniu. No i zabrać do dobrej restauracji, albo przynajmniej niezłej knajpy. Kupisz jej kwiaty" Absol kontynuowała_  
_„Kira …"_  
_„Pomyśleć, że proponował Ci, abyś zabrał ją na obiad, a to bum! Wow, tego się nie spodziewałam. Jestem lepsza ..."_  
_„Kira!" krzyknął, przerywając wywód swojego Pokemona „Daj sobie spokój!"_  
_„Co?"_  
_„To tylko kolacja. Nic wielkiego. Na Boga, jesteś gorsza niż ustawa przewiduję i nie, nie wchodź mi do głowy. Moje myśli o Miri to moja prywatna sprawa … weszłaś prawda?" szybko spojrzał na Absol, która była wyraźnie zdziwiona „Kurwa ..."_  
_„Wow. Nie wierze, to co widzę" rzekła, po czym przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. James oddał się przyjemności z jazdy, ale rozmyślał o ostatniej walce._

Makai był tam gdzieś. Słyszał jego śmiech i pewnie on tak urządził Jacoba. Bo kto inny? Joy, która uciekła z notatnikiem Tony'ego. Przecież to nie miało sensu. Wykorzystuje go jako przynętę, po czym kradnie jakieś zapiski pełne taktyk? Taka był zbyt dobry, aby używać pomysłów jakiś przypadkowych ludzi. Bo kim był jakiś tam Jupiter? Odpadł w jednej czwartej turnieju po walce ze Stevenem. Dobra, ten to był wariat i ryzykant, ale nie był przecież jakimś geniuszem w kwestii taktyk. Darion? Kolejny przypadkowy gość, który doszedł do finału, ale poległ. Steven go zniszczył, zmasakrował. A Tony nie miał zapisanej żadnej taktyki tego popaprańca. Tamara także nie była jakaś wyjątkowa, ten chłopak z papugą czy w końcu ten młodziak Karl. Wszystkich jednak coś musiało łączyć ze sobą, ponieważ zostawali sferze zainteresowania Makai'ego.  
Z drugiej strony, może to był przypadek? Znów był złym miejscu o złym czasie? Joy chciała pewnie uwieść chłopaka, aby pozbyć się świadka oraz zdobyć notatnik, jednak pojawił się JD. Zauważyła go, więc natychmiast zmieniła plan działania. Jednak czemu nie pozbyła się ich obu, kiedy miała dogodną sytuacje, tylko zniknęła z notatnikiem. Ale było jeszcze jedno pytanie – czemu go porzuciła? To było dziwne. Tyle zachodu o zeszyt, po czym zostawia go widoku? Najlepsza opcja byłoby, gdyby zrobiła jego kopie. Chyba że chodziło jej o Mega Ewolucje ...

_„Ona płakała" rzekła w końcu Kira, przerywając cisze i wyrywając trenera z rozważań. James spojrzał na swojego Pokemona_  
_„Co masz na myśli?" zapytał zaintrygowany_  
_„Nie weszłam do jej głowy, bo zaraz jej kot zrobiłby raban, ale zaobserwował to kilka razy. Ty spałeś jak kamień, zaś Miranda płakała do poduszki. Ta sytuacja chyba ją po prostu przerasta. Wiesz, ona uważała, że swoje z tobą odhaczy i będzie mogła wrócić do normalnej pracy, a tutaj jej brat zostaje ciężko pobity przez jakiegoś psychola. Do tego dowództwo wysyła ją wraz z tobą, przez co w dzień w dzień musi sobie przypominać obrazek Jacoba."_  
_„Temu się mnie pytałaś jak się trzyma, prawda? Martwisz się o Miri, co nie?_  
_„Tak. Mimo swojego charakterku, wydaje się bardzo miła. Dba o Pokemony, kocha to co robi. Po prostu …"_  
_„Może z nią pogadać o tym?" zapytał JD_  
_„Tak ci się nie przyzna. Według mnie powinieneś być dla niej milszy … uważaj!" krzyknęła, gdy James nacisnął hamulec w ostatnim momencie przed potrącenie jakiegoś chłopaka. Samochód zatrzymał się prawie miejscu „No co za debil!"_

-Pojebało Cie ?! - krzyknął James, wychylając się za kierownicy. Miał już ochotę przyjebać gościowi, który opierał się rękoma o maskę samochodu – Prawie Cie zabiłem! Wypierdalaj, za nim Ci dojebie! - gość podbiegł do miejsca pasażera. James dokładnie mu się przyjrzał. Gość był jego wzrostu, ale zdecydowanie mniej masywniejszy. Ubrany nie najgorsze stylowo spodnie oraz t-shirt z logiem Poke Balla, który był schowany pod rozpiętą ciemnobrązową koszulę na zamek – Powiedziałem coś! Won!  
-Panie, zabij mnie później, ale teraz spierdalamy! Leci tutaj stado tubylców, chcących ofiary i krwi! Pierdolenie kanibale! - w piwnych oczach bruneta można było zauważyć przerażenie. Wydawało się, że mówił prawdę, ale James był już zbytnio wkurzony.  
-Jacy, kurwa, kanibale?! Wypierdalaj, bo zaraz Ci tak przyjebie, że twoja matka, będzie Cie szukać w Pallet Town! Już!

-James, co jest? - zaspana Miri podniosła głową. Zobaczyła wkurzonego towarzysza, Kirę, która warczała, oraz jakiegoś przerażanego gościa – O co chodzi? Kim jesteś?  
-Patrz! - wskazał palcem za siebie. Dwójka Rangerów spostrzegła grupkę półnagich facetów, umalowanych jakaś dziwną farbą. Można z dużą skalą prawdopodobieństwa przypuszczać, że to były rytualne tatuaże. Trzeba było jeszcze dodać dziwne hełmy, przypominające te rzymskich centurionów, które potęgowały aurę strachu. Ewidetnie nie mieli przyjacielskich stosunków do bruneta oraz Rangerów, a trzymając w rękach włócznie oraz łuki tylko to potwierdzali. Byli dobre sto metrów od samochodu, ale biegli ku nim – Później mnie zajebiesz! Uciekajmy!  
-O kurwa – przeklną James, po czym zrobił szybki rachunek strat i zysków. Spojrzał na Absol, która przeskoczyła na tylne siedzenie, a następnie otworzył drzwi – Pakuj się! Pronto – wrzucił jedynkę, zaś chłopak wskoczył na miejsce – Zapiąć się. Będzie ostro – przygazował, zaś silnik pojazdu ryknął. Tubylcy byli już blisko, ale James ruszył z kopyta. Samochód szarpnął, po czym zaczął przyspieszać. JD widział jak oddala się od krzyczących wojowników, zaś chłopak odetchnął z ulgą.

-Blisko – rzekł brunet, zaś JD wrzucił czwarty bieg – Dzięki. Uratowałeś mi tyłek.  
-Dobra, nie chrzań. Jak to się wpakowałeś? Chyba jakąś im podpadłeś, bo nie wierze, że tak z sami by zaczęli cie ścigać – warknął zdenerwowany – Mów!  
-Nie wiem. Przyjechałem do znajomego, który pracuje na tutejszych wykopaliskach w White Ruins. Poszedłem potrenować na pobliskiej polanie i nagle patrzę, jak w moją stronie biegnie kilkunastu półnagich gości. Miałem poczekać i zapytać się czego chcą? Słyszałem, że ponoć tutaj istnieje jakieś plemię, ale uważałem to za bujdę – odpowiedział – Swoją drogą, to jestem Luca. Luca Aller.  
-James Clarkson – mruknął JD – A ta pani z tyłu to Miranda Lemon.  
-Potrafię mówić za siebie – warknęła blondynka, po czym wszyscy usłyszeli strzał. James przeklął - Co jest?  
-Nie wiem jeszcze, ale mam podejrzenie – powiedział zatrzymując pojazd. Wrzucił jedynkę oraz zaciągnął hamulec ręczny, po czym zgasił auto – Aby tylko nie silnik – wysiadł z auta, podobnie jak Luca. Sprawdził opony z jego strony – Czysto.  
-U mnie przebita przednia - rzekł brunet. JD podszedł do nowego kolegi, który wyciągał grot strzały z ogumienia – Chyba masz zapas?  
-Ta, ale lewarka nie mam – odparł, po czym wyjął Pokeball – A zapowiadał się spokojny dzień – z kuli wyłonił się wielki niebieski aligator. Zaryczał – Uspokój dupę i podnieś delikatnie auto. Bez żadnego ziewania – skierował się ku bagażnikowi - Abym tylko miał kluczę – Miri prychnęła – Może księżniczko ruszysz swój tyłeczek i wysiądziesz z auta? - rzekł otwierając tył. Lemon wykonała polecenie, narzekając na swojego towarzysza – Mała żmija.  
-Słyszałam to idioto. To twoja wina, jak zwykle – warknęła siadając przy drzewie. Luca z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się docinkom dwóch Rangerów – Gdybyś się nie kłócił, to nie byłoby takich problemów. Podobnie było ostatnio …  
-Ej, wypraszam sobie – wyjął oponę – Luca łap – rzucił brunetowi zestaw kluczy, zaś samemu podszedł z kołem – Uratowałem ci tyłek, więc się przydaj do czegoś. Odkręcaj, ja zaś sprawdzę silnik. To będzie długi dzień …

* * *

**Jakiś czas później**

James kończył dokręcać śrubę. Czuł chwilę wcześniej opór, ale postanowił przekręcił nakrętkę jeszcze dwa razy, po czym usiadł na ziemi. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, gdy wymienił oponę. Robił to już kilka razy w Johto, ale wtedy miał lewarek oraz ojca do pomocy. Co jak co, to był mechanik pierwsza klasa i znał się na autach lepiej od syna. Przez to kilka razy musiał pomagać chłopakowi z takim problemami jak zmiana opony czy problemy z elektryką.

-W końcu. Krok, opuść – rozkazał swojemu Pokemonowi, który delikatnie postawił auto na ziemi – Trochę się zeszło.  
-Kto by się spodziewał, że taki młody samochód, a chyba ogumienia nie wymieniali od początku – mruknął Luca, wrzucając starą oponę do bagażnika – To co teraz? Może jakiś piknik?  
-Odwieziemy Cie do miasta, zjemy coś, bo kobiecie tutaj nie chciało się pogrzać posiłku – powiedział głośno, zaś blondynka pokazała mu środkowy palec – Wsadź go sobie w ten seksowny tyłek – odparł James – Coś czułem, że to nie będzie spokojny dzień.  
-Ta, sprowadzasz problemy – rzekła Miri czytająca jakaś książkę – Może jeszcze zawalczycie między sobą? - zakpiła, zaś mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Momentalnie w ich rękach pojawiły się pełnowymiarowe Pokeballe. Miranda podniosła wzrok znad książki – Jaja sobie robicie? Prawda?  
-Nie – odparł Luca – Mały sparing nie zaszkodzi, a JD myśli, że jest cwaniakiem.  
-Uznaje to za wyzwanie – zakpił - Dajesz – rzekł, gdy na polu walki pojawił przypominający węża stworek – Snivy huh. Jedziemy z tym koksem.

_„Diddy?" zapytała Kira, wyraźnie zaciekawiona „Najlepsza opcja. Przewaga typów i spokojnie zniszczy tego węża"_  
_„Nie, to byłoby zbyt łatwe. No i chce spróbować nowego towarzysza w walce." odparł podrzucając kulę „Chyba, że ty idziesz ..."_  
_„Zapomnij" fuknęła „Ostatnim razem posłałeś mnie przeciw kijance na sterydach, po czym skupiłeś się na tyłku Mirandy, zamiast na walce z tym smokiem"_  
_„Dalej przeżywasz tą walkę z Flygonem? Kira weź, zachowujesz się gorzej niż przedszkolak, któremu zabrali zabawkę"_

-Prime, pora na przedstawienie! - rzucił Pokeball, z którego Heptolite – Jeden na jeden?  
-Dobra. Knack Vine Whip – rozkazał Luc, zaś wąż wystrzelił w kierunku rywala dwa zieloną pnącza, próbując uderzyć w Prime'a. Jaszczurka przyjęła na siebie pierwsze uderzenie, lecz przed drugim już uskoczyła. Było widać, że Heptolite nie był zbyt doświadczony w walkach – Leaf Tornado. Dajesz James, spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po tobie.  
-Spokojnie – odparł JD, gdy wąż skoczył do góry – Thunder Wave – rzekł, zaś Pokemon z Kalos wyrzucił z siebie kilka elektrycznych ładunków, które sparaliżowały rywala. Ten upadł na ziemie -Thunderbolt. Teraz zawsze będziemy szybsi.

Heptolite kiwnął głową, a następnie obrócił się do rywala, rozkładając swoje uszy. Zgromadził na końcu swojego ogona potężny ładunek w Snivy'ego. Knack próbował odskoczyć, ale paraliż znów o sobie znać. Przyjął cios na klatę, po czym spróbował zaatakować. Nie udało się, więc przyjął pozycje defensywną. Jaszczurka stworzył zaś elektryczną kulę i wystrzeliła w rywala. Ten jednak zrobił unik, pokonując chwilowo paraliż. Luca obserwował sytuacje, po czym szybko się dostosował do nowej sytuacji. James zaś myślał o taktyce jaką powinien przyjąć. Paraliż był dużym plusem, jednak Snivy miał mocną specjalną obronę.

-Knack, użyj Leaf Blade! - ogon stworka zabłysł na zielono, a następnie uderzył w jaszczurkę, która upadła – Leaf Tornado! - rośliny starter wyskoczył ku górze, ale paraliż dał o sobie znać. Znów upadł, zaś Prime podniósł się. Jego uszy zaświeciło na biało, po czym wykonał kilka ruchów głową, tworząc coś rodzaju powietrznych ostrzy. Snivy przyjął cios na siebie, zaś Heptolite zaczął biec ku Knackowi. Uderzył węża całym ciałem, odrzucając rywala metr do tyłu. Wąż podniósł się i gotował się do dalszej walki. Obaj spojrzeli sobie głęboko oczy, chcąc pokazać rywalowi, że nie zamierza odpuścić.

-Skończycie to kiedyś? – zapytała Miri. Sądziła, że to będzie szybkie, a walka dłużyła się od chwili. Zobaczyła uśmieszek na twarzy Jamesa – Co tak cieszy? - Knack wyskoczył ku górze, próbując jeszcze raz zaatakować Leaf Tornadem.  
-To, że zaraz wygram – Heptolite wyskoczył ku górze, zaś ogon zaświecały na niebiesko –Dragon Tail! Koń … - przerwał. Właśnie sobie uświadomił co narobił – Prime nie!

Cios doszedł celu, ale na Snivym nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Skończył się kręcić, po czym wystrzelił w rywala tornado zielonych liści. Jaszczurka, która była może pół metru od rywala, przyjęła dewastujący cios na siebie, a następnie upadła na ziemi.  
-To chyba koniec – mruknął Luca, gdy Knack wylądował tuż przed nim. Obaj byli zaskoczeni, gdy żółta istota wstała – Twardy gracz.  
-Sam jestem zdziwiony – powiedział James, patrząc na swojego podopiecznego. Ten wydał z siebie okrzyk bojowy – Thunderbolt! Raz dwa!  
-Protect - starter z Unova chciał wykonać polecenie, ale nie udało się. Ściana nie pojawiła się, więc Knack przyjął wiązkę elektryczną na siebie. Zachwiał się, a gdy zauważył, że rywal pędzi ku niemu. Jego ciało było otoczone przez czystą energie elenktyczną. Chciał kontratakować, ale Primie był szybszy. Uderzył rywala głową w brzuch, a następnie jego ciało opuściła kilkaset woltów, które w ułamki sekund przeszyły przez ciałko Snivy'ego, a następnie odskoczył. Knack miał już upaść na ziemie, ale pnącza go podtrzymały. Heptotite był gotów do ostatecznego ciosu.  
-Pirme! Parobolic Charg ….

-Uwaga! - krzyknęła Miranda. Jaszczurka oraz jej trener spojrzeli na lecące ku im kamienie. JD wraz z Kirą odskoczyli do tyłu, jednak Heptolite nie zdążył. Atak wprost zmiótł Prime'a z pola walki, przez co ten nieprzytomny wylądował pod nogami swojego trenera, a Pokemon przypominający skrzyżowanie jaszczurki i ptaka zaryczał. Kilka sekund później było już ich więcej.  
-Archeopsy! - krzyknął Luca, który wraz z Snivy gotował się do walki. James rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając trenerów dziwnych istot – Znaleźli nas!

-Baikaka!_(Stać!)_ - wszyscy usłyszeli wrzask dochodzący z nieba. Clarkson spojrzał ku górze. Jeden z gości co wcześniej siedział grzebcie przypominającego orła Pokemona – Kaja boaka cal! (_Dawać dziewczynę heretycy!)_  
-Mów po ludzku wieśniaku, bo nie gadam po waszemu – warknął, odwołując Prime'a – Zapytam się grzecznie – ręką spoczęła na toporku – Czego chcesz?  
-Boaka!_(Dziewczynę!)_ - ryknął przywódca. Kira oraz Knack byli gotowi, zaś ich trenerzy z niecierpliwością czekali na rozwój wydarzeń – Aannana! _(Brać ją!)_ - jeden z Archeopsów zawył, po czym zapikował w dół. James tylko na to czekał.  
-Kira! Psycho Cut! - rozkazał swojej Absol, której ostrze zabłysło na fioletowo.

_"Z przyjemnością!" krzyknęła, robiąc kilka zamachów. Antyczny ptakojaszczur wzniósł się ku górze, chcąc uniknąć ataków, a następnie zatoczył koło, aby znów zapikował, tym razem celując w Kire. Jednak Snivy Luci nie czekała na rozkaz, tylko stworzył burzę potężnych liści, które uderzyły w Archeopsa. Mroczny Pokemon także zaatakował Night Shlashem, posyłając rywala deski "Dzięki"_  
_"Nie ma sprawy" odparł Knack "Zostało jeszcze kilku"_  
_"Prawda, ale James i twój trener wypuszczą resztę ..." przerwała widząc nerwowy śmiech Snivy'ego. Westchnęła "Ile?"_  
_"Ja i Eelektrik " odpowiedział "Ale damy radę! Prawda?"_

-Jeden z głowy – rzekł Luca podchodząc do nowego towarzysza – To co? Masakrujemy?  
-Masakrujemy – odparł James gdy w ręce pojawił się Pokeball – Ciekawe jak dadzą sobie radę ... - przerwał mu krzyk. Obrócił się odruchowo, aby ujrzeć jak Rangerka jest porywana przez jednego z orłów – Miranda! - ryknął biegnąć ku partnerce, ale było za późno. Ptak wzniósł sie na taką wysokość, że JD nie mógł już go złapać – Nie!

-James pomóż! - krzyknęła Miri, zaś Braviary pognał na zachód. Tuż za nim udały się pozostałe Archeopsy – JD!  
-Do auta! - rozkazał Clarkson wskakując na fotel kierowcy. Odpalił kluczyk stacyjce, zaś pojazd wydał z siebie warkot. Luca, Kira oraz Knack byli już w coupe – Nie pozwolę na to! - wrzucił pierwszy bieg i przycisnął gaz do podłogi. Samochód ryknął, zerwał się z miejsca i skierował się za kluczem ptaków – Gdzie oni ją biorą?!  
-Chyba do głównej części White Ruins – odparł niepewnie Luca, wyciągając mapę swojego regionu – Tak, do ruin, ale od jakiejś innej strony. Wykopaliska są z bardziej na wschód ...  
-Nie ważne, nie pozwolę aby ten chujek mnie tak wykiwał – warknął James, unikając kamieni przeszkód na drodze. Licznik wskazywał już na osiemdziesiąt kilometrów na godzinę – Szybciej.  
-James zwolnij – rzekł Luca, zapinając pasy – Zwolnij!  
-Nigdy! - przycisnął gaz do oporu, zaś silnik zawył. Klucz był tuż nad nimi – Knack, użyj Vine Whipu i złap nogę Mirandy! - rozkazał, robiąc unik przed serią kamieni skierowanych ku ich pojazdowi – Wstrętne bestie – warknął, zaś Snivy spojrzał niepewnie na swojego trenera. Ten kiwnął głową, aby wykonał polecenie.

_„Pozabijasz nasz!" krzyknęła Absol widząc wskazówkę prędkościomierza „Rozumiem, ładna jest i miła, ale przesadzasz! Ona nie jest warta ..."_  
_„Jeden Lemon leży przez ze mnie w szpitalu. Nie pozwolę jej stracić" odparł spokojnie „Kira, nie ważne co się stanie, ja oberwę. Jak już mam oberwać, to chociaż uratuje jej tyłek"_  
_„Od kiedy taki szlachetny jesteś?" zakpiła, po czym westchnęła „Co ja mam z tobą James, no co"_  
_„Pomyśl, że mogłabyś być moją dziewczyną albo co gorsza żoną. Wytrzymałbyś?" odgryzł się „Nie próbuj nawet tego wyciągać na wierzch. Jasne?"_  
_„Dobra"_

Rozpoczęła się wojna nerwów. Knack, uczepiony nogi Mirandy oraz siedzenia swojego trenera, walczył aby się utrzymać. James zaś wyciskał siódme soki z pojazdu, którego silnik wył przerażająco. Tymczasem przywódca albo myśliwy krzyczał coś w swoim języku, chcą pozbyć się ogona w postaci dwóch mężczyzn. Pościg trwał w najlepsze i nic nie wskazywało na przerwanie patosu.

-To nic nie da – mruknął JD – Nic a nic … wiem. Luca otwórz schowek – rzekł do bruneta, a ten wykonał polecenie. Wyjął z niego jakieś urządzanie – Capture Styler. Jednak zostawiła w samochodzie. Na szczęście ...  
-James! Pomóz mi do jasnej cholery! - usłyszał z góry, ale zignorował wołanie. Złapał za przyrząd, po czym wycelował go w Braviary'ego – Nie! Przecież prowadzisz! Zabijesz się!  
-To mam ci pomóż czy nie?! -odkrzyknął próbując drugą rękę prowadzić auto – Ma racje – mruknął, po czym dał urządzenie towarzyszowi – Szybka nauka. Celujesz w Pokemona, po czym zaczynasz robić kółka ...  
-Co?! - krzyknął Luca – Zgłupiałeś! Nigdy tego nie trenowałem!  
-To jak z pierwszym razem! Dziewczynę boli, a koleś cały ma spinę, aby seks trwał dziesięć sekund, więc myśli o czymś głupi, odcinając się od całej przyjemności ...  
-Co kurwa?! Kto ci taki głupot na opowiadał?!

-James! Uważaj! - wrzasnęła blondynka, zaś Luca spojrzał na drogę – James!  
-Hamuj! Jest koniec drogi! Knack ,puść dziewczynę! - rozkazał Luca  
-Spróbuj tylko! - warknął JD, który wydział klif przed sobą. Był może dwa kilometry od niego, ale w przy tej prędkości to dzieliło go tylko sekundy od przepaści – Kurwa! - zaczął gwałtownie hamować, zaciągając przy okazji ręczny. Samochód przejechał jeszcze ze sto metrów, po czym się zatrzymał. James wybiegł z auta, kierując się ku skarpie – Miri! - sięgnął po toporek, chyba w jakimś głupim odruchu. Nic to nie mogło zmienić.  
-JD! - krzyknęła przerażona dziewczyna oddalając się do Rangera. Ten tylko bezradnie patrzył jak znika za górami – James! - usłyszał ostatni raz. Upadł na kolana i uderzył pięścią o ziemie.  
-Czemu?! - zapytał sam siebie. Kira podeszła do swojego trenera – Mów.

_„Co niby?" zapytała widząc jego stan „Podnieś się chłopie. Jesteś Rangerem. Wojownikiem!"_  
_„Jestem przegranym. Kolejna osoba …"_  
_„James! Uratujemy Miri! Nie podawaj się!" krzyknął uderzając go „Przeżyłeś dwa zamachy! Do jasnej cholery!"_  
_„To były przypadki ..."_  
_„Wstawaj bekso! Pokaż, że ma jaja!" fuknęła, znów go uderzając „Albo to zrobisz, albo będę Cie męczy wizjami twojego najgorszego koszmaru do końca twojego marnego życia! Wstawaj!" JD spojrzał na Kire „Chcesz tego? Chcesz!" warknęła, zaś jej trener mocno ją uścisnął „Wow, bez takich. Pokefilia jest karana ..."_  
_„Kocham cię Kiruś, jesteś jak siostra, której nie miałem"puścił Pokemona i spojrzał na góry „Miri! Trzymaj się! Idę po ciebie!"_  
_„I na to czekałam!" rzekła zadowolona_

-Dwa jeden dwa zgłoście się – wydobyło się z radia. James wstał – Dwa jeden dwa, zgłoście się – ponowiło się. Ranger podszedł radia, po czym złapał za mikrofon – Dwa jedne …  
-Dwa jeden dwa zgłaszam się – odparł spokojnie.  
-Co tak długo? - usłyszał w odpowiedzi – I czemu nie jesteście w …  
-Mieliśmy mały problem po drodze, ale załatwiliśmy go. Kierujemy się do wykopalisk w **White Ruins**, być może znikniemy na jakiś czas z eteru. Potwierdzasz baza – rzekł, po czym wsiadł do auta. Luca nie odezwał się ani słowem – Baza …  
-Potwierdzam dwa jeden dwa. Meldunek za sześć godzin, bez odbioru – po czym nastąpił szum. JD odłożył mikrofon. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza.

-Co teraz? - zapytał się w końcu Luca. Był zdenerwowany i chyba lekko przerażony – Masz jakiś plan …  
-Wpadniemy do świątyni i wybijemy ich po kolei – odparł przekręcając kluczyk. Silnik zawył – Nie musisz wchodzić ze mną, mogę cie zostawić pod ruinami.  
-Za późno. Wplątałeś mnie w to bagno – odpowiedział Luca, zaś James ruszył – Plan dość …  
-Słaby, ale nie mamy czasu. Jeśli to kanibale, to …  
-Przykro mi z powodu twojej dziewczyny. Odbijemy ją – rzekł chłopak, a Clarkson milczał – Czyste szaleństwo ...

_„Nazwał Miri twoja dziewczyną i nie odpyskujesz mu?" zakpiła Kira, którą James także zignorował. Jego myśli były gdzieś indziej._

* * *

**Szaleństwo**

Słyszał to już gdzieś, ale James zaczął się zastanawiać na czym tak naprawdę polega szaleństwo? Słownik mówi, że to coś nierozsądnego, że taka osoba nie liczy się z okolicznościami, niebezpieczeństwem, skutkami, ale czy to prawda. Jednak czy to prawda. Gdyby ludzie nie podejmował szalonych kroków, dalej rzucaliby odchodami w siebie, mieszkali w jaskiniach czy uderzali kobiety i zaciągali do jaskiń w celach „przedłużenia gatunku", ale nikt nie uważał takowych przedstawicieli homo sapiens sapiens za szaleńców, tylko za wizjonerów.  
W takim razie szaleńcami byli ci, którzy robili to samo na okrągło w nadziei, że coś się zmieni. Tak, wtedy można uznać Jamesa za wariata. Przecież od dwóch lat robił to samo w przekonaniu, że się uda i nic nie zwiastowało końca tego koszmaru.

**Jednak czy to był koszmar?**

* * *

**Jakiś czas później, wnętrze ruin prowadzący do White Ruin**

James, Kira oraz Luca zmierzali ku głównemu ołtarzowi przez system tuneli, będących istnym labiryntem. Pewnie zgubiliby się natychmiast, lecz dostali mapę od znajomego Allera. Przy okazji wyjaśnił kim byli Ci ludzie, którzy wpierw chcieli porwać Luce, a później dorwali Mirande.

Pierwsze wrażenie, że to kanibale okazało się pół prawdą. Byli to wojownicy ze starego plemienia, zamieszkujące te okolicy od setek lat. Czcili oni Zerkoma, Smoka Ideałów, który – jak wierzyli – dawał im co rok plony. Przez to organizowali rytualne modły, zaś raz do roku ofiarowali swojemu Bogowi ofiarę. Może nie byłoby to nic dziwnego, gdyby tą ofiarą był jakiś Pokemon, gdyż wiele prymitywnych plemion opartych na przemocy i kulcie krwi, tak robiło. Jednak, ku wspaniałemu szczęściu Jamesa, okazało się, że ofiarą są młode dziewczyny, najlepiej dziewice, które po zabójstwie wojownicy zjadali. Wierzyli, że to da im nadludzkie siły.  
Oczywiście, ta informacja wywołała wybuch śmiechu ze strony Rangera z Johto, gdyż Mirande ostatnią by podejrzewał o bycie dziewicą, ale mina mu rzedła, gdy usłyszał, że ma tylko kilka godzin. Ofiarę zabijało się podczas burzy, a ta miała przyjść za dwie godziny. JD musiał się spieszyć, jeśli chciał ocalić swoją koleżanką po fachu.

Teraz przemierzał labirynt w ruinach, unikając patroli tubylców. Gówno stało się poważne, a sprawa osobista. James miał jeden cel. Uratować Miri za wszelką cenę.

_„Hej James" powiedziała Absol, zatrzymując się. Jej trener spojrzał na mrocznego Pokemona „Popatrz" wskazała na ścianę. Hipogryfy przedstawiały jakieś antyczne sceny walk stworków oraz dziwne znaki nad nimi. JD zbytnio się nie przyglądał do momentu, gdy znalazł coś znajomego._  
_„MegaStone" rzekł podchodząc bliżej ściany „Ale w Unova? Jak?"_  
_„Mnie się pytasz?"_

-Co jest? - zapytał Luca, dołączając do towarzysza – Hmm?  
-Te znaki – JD przejechał palcami po ścianie – Przedstawiają Mega Ewolucje. Straszne dziwnie, bo w Unova?  
-Mega Ewolucje? - zapytał chłopak – Słyszałem o tym w Kalos …  
-Bo to jakaś tajemnica. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to pozwala Pokemonowi – wskazał na obrazek przypominająca Lucario – dzięki specjalnemu kamieniowi – jego palec przesunął się góry na rycinę ukazujące MegaStone i jakieś dziwne znaki dookoła go – przejść w jeszcze wyższe stadium – finalnie wskazał na Mega Lucario – po czym wrócić do poprzedniego. Nikt do końca nie rozumiem jak to możliwe …  
-Właśnie tak. Uznałem, że to nie możliwe. Kolejna forma ewolucyjnego przez kamyk? - Luca prychnął, zaś JD wyjął aparat i zrobił kilka zdjęć – Archiwizujesz? Po co?  
-Muszę. Rozkaz dowództwa. Muszę im takie materiały podsyłać, a i przy okazji wyśle jedną kopie do profesora Sycamore. Może coś odkryje i będę bliżej zakończenia mojej misji – odpowiedział – Dobra, chodźmy dalej, czas nam się kończy – ruszył dalej. Absol i brunet podążyli za nim – Będzie ciężko, wiesz o tym?  
-Tak – Luca odparł – Coś ty mnie wpakował.  
-Mogłeś zostać przy ruinach – odparł, zaś resztę drogi przeszli w ciszy. W końcu doszli do końca tunelu. Przed nimi ukazały się potężne ruiny pełne półnagich ludzi, modlących się do jakiegoś boga.

-Jest – wskazał na Miri przywiązana do pala. Jeszcze żyła, ale była przywiązana do jakiegoś pala, zaś dookoła kręciło się kilku tubylców, którzy mieli Pokemonowe maski na głowie – Pora na przedstawienie – wyjął Pokeball. Aller zrobił podobnie, po czym zeskoczyli – Ej! - krzyknął, zwracając na siebie uwagę zebranych – Przyszedłem po moją dziewczynę! Oddacie po dobroci, czy muszę ją wyrwać z waszego gardła?!  
-Twoją dziewczynę?! - wrzasnęła Miranda – Zatłukę Cie jak mnie uratujesz!  
-Ukana!_(Brać ich!)_ - wrzasnął gruby tubylec, trzymając ostrze w dłoni – Jakaka jaianaina_(Nie mogą przerwać rytuału!)_ - wojownicy posłuchali polecenia wypuszczając do walki dwa Bisharp i trzy Duranty – Kinaa _(Zabić!)_

-Diddy! - ryknął JD, ciskając kulę przed siebie. Potężny Darmanitan pojawił się na polu walki – Jazda! - Luca wypuścił swojego Snivy'ego, który pierwszy zaatakował. Wyskoczył przed ognistego Pokemona, atakując rywali swoimi pnączami. Diddy zaś zaświecił na czerwono i zaczął uderzać się w tors. James uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, gdy jakiś Bisharp zaatakował zadając mu obrażenia, ale Darmanitan jednym Fire Punchem powali napastnika, posyłając go na pobliską skałę. Jednak efekt ataku stalowo mrocznego Pokemona zadowolił trenera ognistego stwora. Ten usiadł na ziemie i zmienił kolor na niebieski. Ogień z jego brwi znikł, zaś oczy stały się puste. Diddy zmienił się w żywy kamień, jednak zadziała jego ukryta zdolność. Zen Mode stworzył monstrum, które miało lada moment odblokować drogę do Miri.

-Super – rzekł Aller, zaś Snivy skoczyła na głowę towarzysza. Zrobił ze swojej ręki coś na rodzaj pistoletu, wycelowanego wprost w Duranty – Cel! - Diddy wycelował w robaki.  
-Incinerate! - ryknął JD, zaś Darmanitan Zen wypluł przed siebie strumień płomieni. Stalowe mrówki padły jeden po drugim, zostawiając samego Bisharpa na polu walki – Cel!  
-Uwaga! - krzyknął Luca, gdy jeden z wojowników rzucił się na niego. JD spojrzał w bok i ledwo uniknął ciosu pałką. Odskoczył, pryzmując pozycje walki – Zaczyna się robić ciekawie! - dodał, gdy na polu walki pojawiły się Bouffalant. Cztery byki z afro ryknęły, rozdzielając się na dwie grupy, atakujać każdego Pokemona dwójki trenerów.

-Widzę! - James odskoczył od kolejnego ataku, próbując złapać Superpotiona, jakie rzucił mu Aller. To była ich jedyna szansa – Grajcie fair! - zablokował cios, samemu wyprowadzając sierpa. Tubylec zachwiał się, a Clarkson przerzucił rywala przez biodro. Trzymał pałkę jedna ręką, zaś drugim złapał buteleczkę z Potionem – Knack! - Snivy, który zajmował się dwoma Bouffalantami, skoczył do góry. James zaczął przyduszać tubylca swoim butem, a następnie rzucił roślinnemu stworowi otwarty flakonik. Ten złapał go swoim pnączem, równocześnie chcą zrobić Leaf Tornado, ale zobaczył świecące ostrze. Bisharp postanowił wykorzystać moment nie uwagi Snivy'ego i zaatakował węża. Ten zablokował cios swoim ogonem, rzucają przy okazji w Diddy'ego SuperPotionem. Jeden z byków próbował zablokować rzut, ale nie udało mu się. Zawartość rozlazła się na Darmanitana Zen, pobudzając go do życia. Knack uśmiechnął się, widząc jak czerwona bestia wraca do siebie, ale ta nie uwaga kosztowała go nokaut. Drugi Metal Claw pozbawił go złudzeń, powodując koniec przedstawienia.  
Jednak Diddy spostrzegł to. Ryknął, aby Fire Punchem wbić Bisharpa w ziemie. Kolejnej sekundzie jego pieść rozbłysła na biało, zaś byki cofnęły się o kilka kroków. JD, w którego ręce pojawił Pokebll, wskazał na stado.

-Soundwave! - krzyknął, zaś z kuli wyłonił się Loudred – Luca zabezpiecz tyły – brunet kiwnął głową, że zrozumiał, wypuszczają Eelektrika – Soundwave, Echoed Voice! Diddy, Brick Break! - rozkazał, zaś jego Pokemony wykonały polecenia. Wpierw fioletowy stwór o wielkich uszach wydobył z siebie fale dźwiękowe, które powaliły jednego Bouffalntów, zaś Darmatanin doskoczył do kolejnego i jednym celnym ciosem pozbył się go drogi, rzucają wprost go w przerażonych zebranych. Zapanował chaos, co skrzętnie wykorzystał JD. Jego Pokemony świetnie współpracowały, przesuwając się do przodu. Jednak dobra passa się skończyła, gdy na niebie pojawił się Archeops – Znowu ty?! - krzyknął Ranger, wydając polecenie Soundwave'owi. Lecz prehistoryczny ptak miał inny plan, jakim było skuteczne wyeliminowanie zmęczonego i już rannego Diddy'ego – Cholera!  
-Trzeba go się jakoś pozbyć, bo zaraz nas załatwi – rzekł Luca – Mam pomysł, ale musimy się zamienić rolami.  
-Dobra – odparł JD – Jesteśmy blisko ołtarza, jest chaos. Zrób dywersje i skup na sobie uwagę. Ja uwolnię Miri.  
-Grasz bohatera? - zakpił Luc, zaś James rozejrzał się na boki. Zauważył wejście do tunelu – Swoją drogą, to jak wyjdziemy?  
-Mam pomysł – spojrzał na Kire, która Psycho Cutem pozbyła się kolejnego Lieparda.

_„Kira" rzekł JD, zwracając uwagę swojej Absol „Widzisz, tamten tunel?" wskazał palcem na wejście._  
_„Tak" odparła „O nie. Nie zgadzam się ..."_  
_„Nie masz wyjścia" odrzekł, zaś mroczny Pokemon westchnął „No już" Absol niechętnie ruszyła, zaś JD poklepał Luca po ramieniu._

-Na trzy – rzekł – Raz  
-Dwa … Trzy – James pobiegł przed siebie, zaś Aller obrócił się w kierunku Archeopsa – Soundwave, użyj SuperSonicu! - rozkazał, mając plan w swojej głowie plan. Stwór Jamesa wykonał polecenie, wydając z siebie niesłychany pisk o dużej częstotliwości, który by skierowany w ptaka. Ten, jak było do przewidzenia, zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać, tak jakby oszalał – Elektra, zakończ to! Zap Cannon! - przypominająca węgorza istota stworzyła przed siebie potężną żółtą sferę, a ta w kolnej chwili pognała ku niczego się nie spodziewającego Pokemonowi, rozświetlając okolice – Fajerwerki jak 4 lipca – rzekł do stworków, gdy doszedł do niego krzyk kompana.

Gdy Luc zajmował się Archeopsem, JD wyjął coś z kieszeni, po czym podbiegł od pierwszego dzikusa na jego drodze. Kopnął go w brzuch, przez co ten się pochylił, zaś Clarkson przeturlał się przez jego plecy, tuż pod nos drugiego. Ten zamachnął się swoim mieczem, ale JD zrobił unik. Płynnym ruchem ręki wysunął kolejne elementy pałki teleskopowej, po czym zadał cios w krocze drugiego. Ktoś może powiedzieć, że to cios poniżej pasa, ale oni pierwsi tak zagrali. Teraz JD miał moralne prawo do używania takich zagrywek.  
Drugi wypuścił ostrze, które głucho upadło na ziemie, zaś James zdzielił rywala batonem. Ten padł na glebę, a JD znokautował tego pierwszego. Dwóch z głowy.  
Ruszył dalej. Trzeci i czwarty ruszyli na niego niemal równocześnie. Na Clarksonie nie zrobiło to wrażenia. Cios trzeciego tubylca zablokował, a następnie uderzył go lewą pięścią, zamraczaj go. Za nim spostrzegł co się dzieje, leżał na ziemi, zaś podeszwa buta Jamesa było ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczył tego dnia. Czwarty, który zaczął się powoli cofać w momencie ataku trzeciego, zaszarżował. Skipper odsunął się, po czym elegancki sposób pomógł mu upaść nie ziemie. Dzikus próbował coś zrobić, ale cios w czaszkę przy użyciu pałki teleskopowej wybił mu to z głowy.

-To tyle z ochrony – mruknął, chowając pałkę – Cudo. Jak ja mogłem bez tego chodzi na ustawki – podszedł do Mirandy. Ta wyglądała jakby zaraz miała eksplodować ze złości – Nic nie mów, jasne?  
-Uwolnij mnie idioto – warknęła, zaś JD wyjął swój toporek. Zamachnął się, ale rozmyślił się – Co ty robisz?!  
-Błagaj mnie o litość – zakpił – Swoją drogą, to musieli mięć ładnego zonka jak okazało się, że nie jesteś dziewicą. Pewnie tak samo ...  
-Uwolnij mnie, bo inaczej bę .. - JD jednym cięciem pozbył się więzów. JD złapał swoją towarzyszkę przed upadkiem – W końcu – rzekła, gdy miała już wolne ręce. Clarkson prychnął, a następnie spojrzał na pole bitwy – Zabije cie. Przysięgam to sobie ...

-Nie możesz mi po prostu podziękować? - zapytał z wyraźną pretensją w głosie – Wszystko to moja wina. Wszystko, ale o tym pogadamy w hotelu – dodał – Póki co to spadamy Luca! Soundwave! Odwrót taktyczny! – ruszył ku jednemu z tuneli poniżej. Miranda, trener z Unova oraz Pokemon pognali tuż za nim. Tam zobaczyli Kirę, która czekała na Jamesa

_„Długo coś wam to zeszło" zakpiła widząc jak biegną ku niej „To co? Dała ci całusa ..."_  
_„Później. Teraz uciekamy" wszyscy przebiegli koło Absol, która stała jak wryta „Kira!" Mroczny pies nie ruszył się._  
_„Nie ruszę się dopóki ..." Gdy usłyszała wrzask tubylców zrozumiała „Aaaaaa!" pognała przed siebie ile mogła „Oni mnie zjedzą" biegła na oślep, aby w końcu uderzyć o coś „Ałaa" spojrzała do góry. Grupka stała przy rozwidleniu dróg „O kurwa, co teraz?!"_  
_„Kira przeklina! Święto!" zakpił James, zaś Absol prychnęła_

-Prawo albo lewo – rzekła Luca – To jak?  
-My prawa, ty lewo – odparł JD, po czym wymienił się z Allerem uściskiem dłoni – Jak coś, to kluczyki są pod lewym przednim kole. Tylko go odstaw do kwatery Rangersów.  
-Nie mów tak. Jeszcze dzisiaj będziemy świętować – odpowiedział brunet, a następnie pognał w lewą odnóże. Clarkson spojrzał na Miri, która kiwnięciem głowy dała mu znać, że jest gotowa. Ruszyli, słysząc odgłosy wojowników za sobą. Biegli tak przez chwilę.

-Masz jakiś plan? - zapytała w końcu, ale odpowiedzią była cisza – Tak myślałam …  
-Ciszej. Kombinuje – odparł, gdy zobaczyli wyjście z tunelu – Jest!  
-Droga ucieczki! - JD zatrzymał się. Obrócił się w kierunku tunelu, wiedząc, że potrzebuje dywersji – James, chodź!  
-Będą na ścigać do usranej śmierci – odparł, zaś Loudred pokiwał głową na zgodę – Albo to jest droga do ich wioski. Jeszcze gorzej. Miri zostań tutaj – ruszył przed siebie, ale Lemon go powstrzymała.  
-Co niby? - zapytała wkurzona – Zbaraniałeś!  
-Po pierwsze, to opanuj się – odparł – Narażam swój tyłek, aby Cie uratować, a ty mi nawet nie podziękowałeś. Trudno, przywykłem. Dwa, jeśli masz jakieś awersje do mnie, to proszę mi je przedstawić po tej akcji. A po trzecie, to idę sprawdzić czy jest bezpiecznie, a nie, że mam takie widzimisię – skończył, patrząc przed siebie – Jeśli chcesz przeżyć i pomóc Jacobowi, to daj mi zrobić moją robotę – ruszył przed siebie, zaś Kira podążyła tuż za nim.

_„To było ..."_  
_„Zamknij się" JD krótko zgasił swojego Pokemona_

-James – Clarkson zatrzymał się – Dzięki, za wszystko – powiedziała Miri, obracając się w kierunku tunelu – Zrobimy z Soundwavem co będzie w naszej mocy. Tylko wracaj szybko.  
-Jestem za pięć minut – pognał przed siebie. Wybiegł z jaskini wprost w jakaś dżunglę – Nie za dobrze.

_„Widzę" odparła Kira „Chyba jakiś cud … uważaj!" krzyknęła gdy oboje zatrzymali się przed klifem „Wow, blisko było"_

James spojrzał w dół. Co najmniej dwadzieścia metrów dzieliło go od szczytu klifu do tafli rwącego potoku. Jego wzrok na Kirę, która niepewnie patrzyła w dół, po czym zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy.

_„Samobójstwo" mruknęła „Czyste szaleństwo."_  
_„Samobójstwo? Tak. Czyste szaleństwo? Na pewno" odparł chwytając jakaś lianę „Jak daleko jest do drugiego klifu?"_  
_„Około dziesięciu metrów, ale znajduje się niżej … co ty kombinujesz?" Zapytała wyraźnie zakłopotana „Zapomnij nawet o tym! Chcesz zabić nas wszystkich?!"_  
_„Lepsze taka śmierć, niż zjedzenie przez kanibali"_  
_„To nie są kanibale ..."_  
_„Ta, a Miri miała być tylko gościem na obiedzie? Kira, nie chrzań" zakpił, po czym wyjął Pokeball „Nie mam wyjścia."_  
_„Co ty … James" cofnęła się o kilka kroków, widząc jak jej trener celuje kulą w jej kierunku „Tylko spróbuj, to Cie uduszę!"_

-Kira, powrót – rzekł cicho, zaś czerwony promień wystrzelił z przycisku, zmieniając w Absol w światło. Po sekundzie JD był już sam i beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w Pokeball – Wybacz, ale musiałem – schował przedmiot do kieszeni, wyciągając równocześnie dwa kolejne i podchodząc do końca klifu – Czekajcie na moją komendę. Wierze w was – Pokemony uwolniły się, zaś JD wsadził kulę do schowka, obrócił się na pięcie i skierował się ku wyjściu z tunelu. Z oddali słyszał krzyki Mirandy, która dzielnie broniła ich punktu – I jak?

-Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś mi pomógł! - krzyknęła, zaś Soundwave użył kolejnego Echoed Voice – Tylko nie mów, że to ślepy zaułek?!  
-Nie, spokojnie – skłamał, a następnie ściągnął swoja czapkę i umieścił ją na głowie Loudred – Soundwave, na mój rozkaz użyjesz Taisabaki, jasne? - Pokemon kiwnął głową na tak, zaś jego trener zapiął kurtkę – Miri, nie ważne co się stanie, nie puszczaj mojej dłoni, dobra? - zapytał się dziewczyny, samemu wyciągając Pokeball.  
-Co ty kombinujesz …  
-Zgódź się – rzekł spokojny głosem – Proszę. To jedyna opcja w tej chwili.  
-Powiedz mi co chcesz zrobić – odpowiedziała, zaś James westchnął – Mów!  
-Zaufaj mi ten jeden raz – rzekł agresywnie, po czym złapał ją za rękę. Wymienili się spojrzeniami – Później będziesz mogła mnie zabić, ochrzanić, pobić czy zrobić niewolnikiem. Mam to w dupie, tylko do jasnej cholery, zaufaj mi! - krzyknął, zaś z oddali dobiegały przytłumione wrzaski. Miranda pokiwała głową – Świetnie. Soundwave – skierował kulę ku swojemu Pokemonowi, a ten był gotów. JD zobaczył pierwszych myśliwych oraz ich stworkami – Teraz! - Loudred otworzył usta, wypuszczają strumień powietrza otoczony niebieskimi kręgami. Cios doszedł do celu, powalając napastników, zaś Skipper odwołał swojego podopiecznego. Ruszył w kierunku klifu, ciągnąc pannę Lemon za sobą, przy okazji chowając Pokeball. Ta mimo oporów podążała za nim, a gdy dobiegli do drzewa, rozejrzała się za Absol.

-Gdzie Kira? - zapytała, zaś JD złapał lianę. Pociągnął ją kilka razy, sprawdzając jej stan – JD …  
-Jest w Pokeballu. Chodź – złapał swoją partnerkę w pasie i mocno ją przycisnął do siebie – Posłuchaj. Nie ważne co się będzie działo, nie patrz w dół – dodał chcą ruszyć, ale Miri zaparła się - Nie mamy czasu ...  
-Jak to nie patrz w dół? Co ty kombinujesz?! - zapytała wściekła – Zgłupiałeś?!  
-Tak – odparł, po czym spojrzał w jej oczy – To albo pal. Mogę Cie zostawić na pastwę tych kanibali jak chcesz …  
-Dobra, wygrałeś – odparła zrezygnowana, po czym mocno go objęła – Aby się tylko udało.  
-Uda się – powiedział pewny siebie – Jeśli Bóg dopomoże – dodał w myślach, a następnie oboje ruszyli. W pierwszych krokach Lemon opierała się, ale w końcu dotrzymała krokom swojego kompana. Wybili się z krawędzi klifu.

To było coś niezwykłego. Przez chwile Miranda czuła się jak ptak. Brak stałego gruntu także był czymś dziwnym. Wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy, przez ciało przeszedł dreszcz podniecenia. Serce biło trochę mocniej, za pewnie z denerwowania, a oddech był płytki i przyspieszony, ale była spokojna. Widok jej towarzysza, który nie wydawał się przerażony prawie niczym działał na nią zadziwiająco kojąco.  
Jednak odruchowo spojrzała w dół i jej spokój rozpadł się jako domek z kart. Wrzasnęła przerażona, widząc przepaść pod sobą.  
-Mówiłem abyś nie patrzyła w dół – mruknął JD, który puścił lianę. Obrócił się plecami w kierunku rzeki, po czym oboje zaczęli spadać w głąb klifu. Objął Miri drugą ręką, schował brodę do klatki i spojrzał pełne przerażenia oczy dziewczyny.  
-Coś ty zrobił?! - wydukała – Coś ty zrobił?!  
-Właśnie poznałaś definicje szaleństwa – czuł jak powietrze otacza ich ciała – Ładne perfumy. Odde Victoria?  
-Ty sobie jaja robisz?! - krzyknęła, zaś JD prychnął i zamknął powieki – Zabije Cie!  
-Wiem – odparł cicho – A teraz zamknij oczy, bo one nie będą Ci już dłużej potrzebne – powiedział. Przeczuwał, że jest coraz bliżej końca ich podróży. Otworzył na chwilę prawe oko. Głowa Miri była oparta na jego klatce piersiowej. Zobaczył na klifie stojących kanibali, którzy wpatrywali się tą scenę jak wryci. Pokazał im środkowy palec - Noc jest nasza! - krzyknął, po czym poczuł silne uderzenie w plecy. Sekundę później był cały pod wodą.

Tubylcy patrzyli na tą osobliwą scenę z wielkim zdziwieniem. Chyba żaden z nich nie spodziewał się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń.

-Van Uh La kola _(No co za debil)_ – rzekł jeden kiwając głową, po czym obrócił się do swoich kompanów – Kaak Lia ooa bao _(Przykro mi panowie, dzisiaj jemy mrożonki)_ – przez grupę przeszedł jęk rozczarowania.  
-Kala? _(Znów?)_ - zapytał ktoś z tłumu – Hah Bon Jigi On Danele baooo _(Miało być świeże mięsko!)_  
-Jaja ino pajong ssie banoli pizza!_(Wyglądała tak apetycznie i nawet trochę seksownie)_ – dodał ktoś inny – Aniefl ananas lui ahaha, gabaia tra escepa! _(Powinnyśmy sobie odpuścić te chore rytuały, bo to już trzeci obiad, który nam ucieka!)_  
-Merva! _(Cisza!)_ - krzyknął wódz – Aabbago io Zekomo ia gdagiona! Baca ona gija oni_(Rytuały do Zekroma to nasze dziedzictwo! Wracamy do wioski, może druga grupa złapała resztę)_ – ruszył ku obozowisku. Wojownicy podążyli tuż za swoim przywódcą, prócz tego co stał przy klifie. Ten spojrzał jeszcze raz w rzekę, splunął i skwitował to jedynymi słowami jakie przyszły mu na myśl.  
-Es czuijta_(Tępy chuj)_ – mruknął, a następnie odszedł.

-Mistrz będzie niezadowolony Clakrson, oj będzie - rzekła blondynka, która obserwował wszystko z odpowiedniej odległości - Ale zrobiłeś mi przysługę - zaczęła się śmiać.

* * *

Luca stał przy samochodzie, cały czas patrząc na zegarek. Bał się tego, że dwójce Rangerów się nie udało, ale mieli jeszcze kilka minut.  
Jemu samemu udało się w miarę bezpiecznie uciec. W miarę, bo tunel, którym uciekał zaczął się zawalać, odcinając kanibali od niego, ale zaraz do pompował adrenalinę do jego krwiobiegu.

-Dwa jeden dwa, zgłoście się – wydobyło się z głośnika. Aller spojrzał na radio, którego dioda pikała – Dwa jeden dwa zgłoście się – ponowiło się.  
-O cholera – Luca miał już chwytać za mikrofon, ale operacyjny jeszcze raz wydał polecenie zgłoszenia się.  
-Dwa jeden dwa, zgłoście się, bo inaczej wysyłam pat … - przerwał, ponieważ ktoś złapał mikrofon i nacisnął opcje mówienia.  
-Tu dwa jeden dwa, zgłaszam się – rzekł przemoczony James. Miranda nie wyglądała lepiej, ale była cała i zdrowa. Wsiadła na fotel pasażera, zaś JD kontynuował. Dopiero teraz zauważył Kire – Przepraszam, że tak długo, lecz mieliśmy problem.  
-Chryste Clarkson, próbuje cie wywołać od godziny – odpowiedział operacyjny – Mogłeś dać znać.  
-Nie miałem jak, serio – odpowiedział spokojnie – Mamy już wszystko z głowy, ale nie wrócimy do bazy. Dacie załatwić miejsce w hotelu dla mnie oraz panny Lemon?  
-Zobaczę dwa jeden dwa, baza bez odbioru – nastąpił szum, zaś James odłożył słuchawkę na swoje miejsce.  
-Jesteście cali – rzekł Luca, ale Clarkson go zignorował. Wziął kluczyki i wsiadł do auta – Ej, co jest?  
-Wsiadasz, czy będziesz gadał? - zapytała Miranda. Luca spojrzał na swojego nowego druha, który ruchem dłoni go ponaglił. Luc wskoczył na tył pojazdu, siadając tuż koło Absol – To jak JD? Zgadzasz się?  
-Niech będzie – przekręcił kluczyki, zaś coupe odpalił – Nowy początek …  
-Nowy początek …

_„Nowy początek ..." rzekła Kira, zaś dwójka Rangersów zaśmiała się. Odjechali w kierunku miasta. "Tylko tego nie zjeb"_

-A teraz idziemy na jednego - zaczął podśpiewywać JD - A teraz idziemy wódkę pić.  
-W sumie - Luca wyjął z torby jakaś flaszkę - Chyba będzie dobra - James ukradkiem spojrzał na etykietkę.  
-Panie. Tadzik, prawdziwa wódka szwagrowa - zaśmiał się. Miranda tylko prychnęła - **Dobra, ale pić będziemy gdy załatwię jedną sprawę ...**

* * *

**Walka numer 8 z sezonu II**  
**Luca Aller vs James David Clarkson**

**Skład:**

_Feraligatr_** Krok (M) - **_Absol_ **Kira (F) - **_Loudred _**Soundwave ****(M) - **_Quagsire_ **Tinia (F) - **_Darmanitan_ **Diddy (M) - **_Helioptile_ **Prime (M)**


End file.
